What I Did for Love: a Klaine, Puckofsky fanfic
by anotherscreamingfangirl
Summary: Kurt's trying to adapt to life at Dalton, Puck's trying to work things out at MicKinley. This is what goes down.
1. Chapter 1

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I did for love**

Author's note:

This story focuses mainly around Blaine and Kurt, and takes place after the Christmas episode, in the New Year. It switches back and forth between McKinley and Dalton.

I worship infraredphaeton (livejournal) as my personal lord and saviour, so my portrayal of Wes and David are very much influenced by that. Thankyou, Infraredphaeton, for letting me use your Wes and David traits! Naturally, Infra writes them far better than I do, so if you enjoy laugh-out-loud comedy and addictively brilliant fanfics, please go to livejournal and check out infraredphaeton's Spah 'verse.

Rated: T for teen hormones and the shinanigans they tend to cause.

Warning: shameless use of AVPM quotes; let me know how many you can find ; )

Pairings: Klaine, Puckofsky, implied Puckurt and Brittana. Actually, it's all quite tame; I cannot write smut to save my life; I get all awkward and can feel my laptop judging me.

Don't worry, Klaine is the only relationship that is real, even if they are taking a long time. Those boys are sooo freaking slow! It's alot more fun to draw it out ; )

I try to write as true to the show as possible; all events in the show are noted, and no characters have major personality or sexual orientation changes.

p.s. i know what you're thinking, but trust me, the Puckofsky thing will make sense.

Enjoy!

***I do not own Glee, Starkid, or a decent pair of sunglasses.

...

**CHAPTER 1: IN WHICH I FEATURE LONGING SIGHS AND A LACK OF FASHION.**

**Warning: severe fashion crises, boypining, angst, too much homework. **

*DALTON *

It was late evening at Dalton and the snow was falling softly outside. Kurt was in the common room, curled cat-like on a couch by the fire. The slender brunette supposed to be finishing his first piece of homework for the New Year, but found his mind wandering; the last time he'd studied in this room, he'd ended up singing a swoon-worthy duet with Blaine. It also didn't help that his basic French review seemed to be conspiring against him.

Je chant i sing

Tu chantes you sing

Il chant he sings

_Oh he sings alright. It's like nothing I've ever experianced. He's got fire, passion... and that voice..._

Kurt usually breezed through the romantic language, and though he tried his best to focus on conjugating his verbs, Blaine kept mercilessly appearing in his thoughts.

_How a boy can look so cute singing about pneumonia is beyond me_.

Just remembering the look in Blaine's eyes made his heart flutter. He let out a loud sigh_._

_Focus, Kurt_. _Focus. On. Homework._

But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the dark-eyed singer off his mind. He'd admitted it to Mr. Shue, and he admitted it to himself: Kurt was crushing on Blaine. Crushing hard. But Blaine clearly wasn't interested in him.

His cell phone buzzed, a welcome distraction: a text from Mercedes Jones.

**wazzup white boy? ~M**

**hey cedes. Trying 2 concentr8 on hmwrk :P ~K **

**thinkin of sexi B instead? ;) ~M**

kurt chuckled at the new nick-name for Blaine.

_Nice, Mercedes. I have a feeling I won't be forgetting t__hat__ one anytime soon._

**U caught me :/ ~K**

Mercedes knew, of course; she could read her BFF like a flashing neon billboard, especially when they hung out in person, which was rarer these days due to the distance. Kurt thought back to their conversation last weekend...

The pair had been sitting in Mercedes' bedroom, getting their mani-pedi on (Kurt's demanding schedule at Dalton was beginning to infringe on his beauty routine), when the girl had casually asked about Blaine. One look at Kurt's face told her everything.

"Aww hell naw, white boy! You fall too fast and you fall too hard." She sighed. "You really like him eh?"

"I never said tha-"

"Oh shutup. I can see it all over your face;" she waggled a glittering finger at him "Your eyes tell me stories."

Kurt scowled and muttered something about wearing sunglasses from now on.

"Just be careful. I don't need my man getting his heart broken on top of everything else."

"I can handle it, Mercedes, besides, nothing's going to happen. He doesn't think about me that way."

Mercedes had shot him her signature _bitch, please! _look and proceeded to list all the nice things Blaine had done for her friend.

It was true, Blaine had been friendly, charming, and gone out of his way to help the younger boy. The thing was, Blaine was like that with everyone; he was just a kind, outgoing person.

Kurt also couldn't help but notice that Blaine sometimes distanced himself from Kurt, and behaved a bit less indulgently towards him than at other times. The mixed signals clearly meant one thing:

_I'm just a friend to him. He doesn't want me to get the wrong idea._

Another text jolted him out of his thoughts.

**dads callin srry gtg ~M**

**ttyl cedes xoxo ~K**

**nite! xoxo ~M**

Kurt slid his phone back into his pocket and began absentmindedly stroking his cashmere scarf. It was a comfort item, a Christmas gift from Carole. She was no fashionista, but Kurt was glad to have someone in the house who could appreciate the difference between Marc Jacobs and Wal-Mart. The scarf was lovely, a light shade of blue, not so vivid as to clash with his Dalton blazer, but bright enough to bring out his eyes.

_A nice green scarf would bring out Blaine's hazel eyes, as if they needed any more help in being utterly gorgeous._

Kurt sighed again, louder than he meant to.

"Hey new kid!" David's voice chirped from the doorway, "I heard that sigh from my bat-cave and decided to come to your rescue."

He and Wes strode into the room, flanking Blaine; the Trinity had arrived.

"What do you have for homework that is so darn depressing?"

Kurt took one look at Wes and let out a shriek. "Wes! Oh my GOD what are you wearing!"

" Hey, it's the evening," said Wes nonchalantly, "I'm allowed to be comfy. Plus, you'd probably dress like me if you didn't have a sick obsession with blazers."

"I don't think I can do that morally!"

The atrocity Wes was sporting consisted of camouflage pj pants, an orange soccer jersey, and on his feet were a pair of dirty, ragged bunny slippers- one was missing an eye and Kurt had a sneaking suspicion Wes only wore them when his dog wasn't using them as a chew toy.

Blaine looked his friend up and down thoughtfully, "Yeah," he concluded, "it is a bit much."

"My eyes are bleeding." muttered Kurt

Wes plopped himself down next to the fashionista. "Ahhh, c'est la francais que tu-derange! I'll help you with your homework; I may be frumpy but I'm super smart."

"David!" Kurt whined, "I need some McQueen between me and this monstrosity; I'm afraid it might be contagious."

"David sucks at French." said Wes, leaning over to read Kurt's paper. Kurt gasped and made the evil eye sign towards jersey.

"Fermez la bouche, Monsieur Bunny Abomination!" said David, who was sprawled across the back of the couch, "This year I plan to study a lot."

"I'll protect you!" said Blaine gallantly, squishing himself onto the couch, in between Kurt and the cause of his distress.

Wes and David covertly bumped fists behind Blaine's head.

"There." Blaine sounded pleased with himself. "Better?" Blaine flashed his dazzling grin about 6 inches from Kurt's face.

"Yes!" Kurt squeaked, and found himself wishing desperately for a pair of sunglasses.

*MICKINLEY*

Noah Puckerman leaned against his locker, scowling. He was having a really bad day: Firstly, Lauren Zises had quit the Glee Club, announcing "Show choir is stupid. Plus it interferes with my wrestling schedule."

"No!" Rachel had leapt dramatically out of her seat.

Lauren just rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving a flurry of panicked discussion in her wake.

"But we need 12 members to compete at Regionals!" said Artie.

"What are we gonna do?" wailed Tina.

"No one else is going to join Glee;" Mike looked stricken "we're still losers!"

"Even my Barbies refuse to join Glee." Brittany whispered.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down, it's ok," Mr. Shuester interjected, "we'll find someone, we'll figure it out."

But even had looked disappointed, and behind the crossed arms and scowl, Puck felt pretty bad; he'd told Shue he could count on him to bring in more members as the Glee Club's Am-bad-ass-ador, and he had failed.

Secondly, Santana, who was in a particularly catty mood that day, had flatly refused his offer of dinner at the Stix.

Puck was baffled. "But it's Breadstix!"

"Yeah," she retorted "and you're a looser. You don't have the mojo anymore! You can't even keep Zises in Glee Club, you're not allowed to fight cuz you're still on probation, and you look like an ex-con who's been on the inside since 1998." The Latina looked him up and down, taking in his baggy jeans and army boots. "Plus I've got a hot date with Brittany tonight."

Remembering the last time he'd needed a popularity boost, Puck decided to make Santana a bit jealous. He cornered Mercedes in the cafeteria, but the sassy diva shot him down too.

"Nuh-uh, Puckerman. I ain't doin' that again, aaaaand i got my eye on someone else." She smirked in the direction of the football table. "Also I need a man whose threads complement my style."

_Since when has anyone cared about my clothes? Do they really suck?_

Starting to get desperate, the mohawked jock had gone to his buddy, Finn.

"I dunno, man," Finn looked stumped, "Miss Pillsbury recommended sunglasses one time, but... uh... they didn't really work out. Keeps the slushie out of your eyes though," he added helpfully.

Puck was so worried about Glee and his bad-boy image that he accidently went to all his classes that day, and his teachers had given him loads of extra homework because they were never sure when they'd see him again. So now he had a giant pile of homework on top of it all. Great.

_Come on Puckerman, you are this school's number one badass! Pull it together!_

"Hey Noah!" a chirpy brunette appeared in front of him "What's wrong? You look uncharacteristically pensive."

Puck wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. "Apparently my duds don't make the bad-boy cut." He replied, ticked-off, "Jacob Ben Israel had the nerve to look me in the eye at lunch today."

"I notice you haven't been on top of your game lately." she admitted, "It sounds like you need to refresh your image, and as a fellow Jew, you've helped me out on occasion. Let me return the favour." She shot him a winning smile.

"I appreciate the thought, Rachel, but granny sweaters and knee socks aren't really my thing."

"A valid point, however," Rachel continued airily, tossing her hair, "What I lack in looks I make up in heart- something Finn clearly fails to appreciate. So I'll send you to someone who can help." She took Puck's phone, entered something and walked away, pleased with her good deed.

Puck looked down at the screen.

_Of course._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

Author's note:

Here is Chapter 2! I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think : )

Sorry for the utter lack of AVPM quotes. There is a Merlin quote! Magical quotations FTW.

*** I still don't own glee. If I did, I would give the Cast and Crew a workshop entitled "How To Not Spill Show Secrets So The Writers Have To Keep Changing Things And Drive The Rest Of Us Bonkers."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: IN WHICH BLAINE PINES AND WES FOLLOWS HIS ANGST RADAR**

**Warning: sulky Blaine, angst, Iphone apps that don't exist**

*DALTON*

Blaine sat in the window seat of an empty upper-floor hallway looking out over the grounds. It was a beautiful sunny morning, and that frustrated the dark-haired boy more than anything. If only the weather would match his mood, it would rain and he could go outside, wander sadly through the grounds, get soaking wet, and look as pitiful as he felt. Instead, the morning sun glittered defiantly on the snow, as if daring him to cheer up and leave his lonely perch.

It was Saturday morning; so many boys had left to visit their families for the weekend. The ones who were left were either sleeping in or involved in the giant snow-ball war outside. Blaine had woken up early and wasn't in the mood for snowy frolicking, so he'd come up to this secluded window to be alone.

The curly-haired Warbler played a few chords on his guitar, trying to muster up the enthusiasm for a song, and found himself wishing there was one that perfectly described his situation so he could sing it loudly over and over until he felt better. Preferably in the non-existent rain. The problem was all the good songs out there were about unrequited love; Blaine's problem was that his feelings were returned, but not, he feared, for the right reasons. Blaine strummed the instrument half-heartedly.

Hey, slow it down

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Blaine knew what Kurt wanted. He wasn't stupid. Or blind. He could read that boy's face as well as everybody else in the whole freakin' world. Everything Kurt felt was laid out there for everyone to see. Blaine changed chords;

Not a day goes by

When I don't think of you,

And your angel's eyes

That I'm so drawn into

Those eyes... those beautiful blue-green eyes... why did they have to be so goddamn expressive? Every time he looked into Kurt's eyes he got a funny jolt in his stomach had to tear himself away.

Blaine lifted his head at the sound of footsteps approaching. Was it so impossible to have a moment of peace in this place? Apparently, yes. Blaine let out a long-suffering sigh as his fellow Warblers and best friends, Wes and David, rounded the corner.

The pair sauntered up to Blaine, snow melting out of their hair and dripping onto their blazers.

"Blaine, my man! How goes the pining?" Wes got straight to the point.

"Are you writing a song for him?" David blinked curiously at the guitar.

Blaine frowned. "How did you guys find me?"

"We followed our angst radar." Wes held up his Iphone. "Yep, this here's a hotspot of teen hormones and frustration. It's the new Angst App!"

Blaine squinted at the screen. He could see a tiny puppet hitting his head against a wall, repeating "Angst!" with each blow. The puppet looked strangely like Harry Potter.

"Now, why aren't you outside on a beautiful day like this?" Wes gestured out the window.

Blaine sighed.

"Maybe he's in loooove!" trilled an answer from the phone.

Wes looked at his phone fondly "The Angst App knows all."

"Come outside, Blaine, we need you to help kill the other team. It will make you feel better."

"So killing things mends a broken heart?"

"No, but its good fun!" said Wes jovially.

"Your heart is broken now?" pondered David.

"Well, no, just..."

"Bent?" David supplied helpfully.

"Bruised?" asked Wes.

"Half-squashed like someone sat on it wrong?"

Blaine stared. "What? My heart is not a... a cushion."

"No, but your lap is." said David, plopping himself down on top of his friend. He proceeded to wrap his long arms around Blaine's head and squash his face into his blazer.

"Grrrrfff mmmmpffff!" protested Blaine.

"Cuddle time!" sang David happily.

"David, you're all soggy." Blaine complained, pulling away.

"You like it."

The lead singer rolled his eyes.

Wes resumed his point. "Look, Blaine; you like him, he likes you. Why don't you just kiss him already? David and I are experiencing the wind-blown hair effect just from sitting near you two and your incessant sighing."

"It's creating quite a draft." David agreed. "Are you having a competition to see who can pass out from lack of oxygen first?"

"What's the prize?" asked Wes with a wicked grin. "Looser has to perform mouth-to-mouth on the winner?"

Blaine scowled. "I hate you both. And to answer your question, Wes, I am not going to kiss him, not after-" He stopped; on one else knew about the Karofsky incident. "-after everything he's been through. It would just add to his stress, as if the last few months haven't been crazy enough for him: weddings, and death-threats and a new school. No."

Blaine stared out the window, thinking about how Kurt was obviously traumatized from being kissed by that bully. Kurt, ever poised, pretended to forget about it, but Blaine couldn't help notice that the countertenor still flinched every time someone walked by him with a drink in their hand. He was sure that kissing Kurt would just bring back the terrible memories of Karofsky. Nope. Blaine vowed he would not make the first move on Kurt.

Blaine sighed. Wes and David looked at him pointedly.

"Sorry." muttered Blaine, running a frustrated hand thru his hair.

"Don't feel bad; we can put it to good use."

"Like yesterday in the library, we were going to use all that wind to fly a kite."

"Mr. Stammers wouldn't let us bring a full sized kite in, so we had to make some out of paper."

"Is that where my algebra notes went?" Blaine looked askance.

Wes waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, don't be mad, you were too busy pining to notice that we took them, let alone study."

"Plus, you will never use algebra in the real world, anyway." David reasoned, "But you know what skill you will use in the real world? Kite flying."

"Everyone needs to know how to fly a kite; people are sympathetic if you can't find the value of x, but they will think you are stupid if you don't know how to fly a kite."

Blaine glared. They kept going.

"Just ask him out then- on an actual date this time- then let him kiss you. Taa daa! Solved all your problems." David looked pleased with himself.

Blaine opened his mouth to explain that Kurt needed a mentor more than a boyfriend, but was interrupted by a loud beeping from David's pocket.

"Oh." Exclaimed David, leaping up to check his phone, "Gotta go shower and get into my suit; I'm leaving for Lila's Job's Daughters event in 20."

Lila was David's 14-year old mini-me. He absolutely fell over himself to dote on her.

"Why are you so sickeningly sweet to your sister?" grumbled Wes jealously, "Why don't you fight with each other like normal kids? I think your parents raised you wrong."

"I'm just an awesome big brother." said David smugly, straightening his tie. "You know you can come if you want; there'll be lots of food and girls in pretty dresses."

"Naw, got that Krav Maga meet this afternoon, anyway."

"Oh yeah. Kick some butt. And bring Blaine, it's not healthy for him to sit around pining all day."

Wes and David turned to go, "You coming, Blaine?"

"Nah. Go have fun, David. I'll catch up with you later, Wes, I'm just gonna stay here for a bit..."

His friends seemed on the verge of protest for a moment, but then exited down the corridor, leaving Blaine alone with his guitar and his thoughts.

* * *

*author's note:

Wow, Wes and David just completely waltzed in and commandeered this chapter.

I hope you two are happy. *glares at them* This chapter was supposed to be about Blaine; go back to your snowball fight. *shoos them away*

We will find out what's getting to Blaine in the next chapter.

Wes's angst radar was inspired by: .com/watch?v=xD-Huwlg2kY

p.s. any fellow Jobies in the fandom?


	3. Chapter 3

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

Author's note:

Hello, Readers! In this chapter I felt the need to explain why Blaine treats Kurt the way he does on the show. (especially in episode 9, jerk!)

I like to challenge myself to use as many AVPM quotes as possible. Can you find them?

*** I do not own Glee or Starkid, I am merely borrowing the awesomeness.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: IN WHICH BLAINE CONTINUES TO PINE, CONFLICTED AND CONFUSED, AND PUCK MEETS THE TRINITY**

**Warning: more window-pining, more homework (****they're in high school after all)****, awkward Puck**

*Dalton *

Blaine leaned back in the window seat, resuming his thoughts of Kurt. He did believe the new student needed a mentor, someone to show him the ropes and help him adapt, far more than he needed a boyfriend.

Did Blaine _want_ to be Kurt's boyfriend? There was a part of Blaine that screamed "Oh GOD yes!"- a part that Blaine was trying very hard to suppress. Blaine had tried to keep his poker-face at the auditions, but despite gesturing at Kurt to nix the "Diva Hand", Blaine had felt something take hold of him as Kurt sang, sending chills down his spine, stilling his breath. Blaine tried to tell himself that these feelings were merely because he had never heard a voice like Kurt's, but deep down he knew it was something else. He'd easily pushed that thought away, overcome by a desire to close his eyes and know nothing but Kurt's pure voice. As much as he wanted to, he could not tear his eyes from the glorious countertenor; the honesty in Kurt's face added unprecedented meaning to the song, and by the time the song ended Blaine was so filled with emotion he felt like he was going to cry.

Blaine guiltily recalled the aftermath. In council, Blaine had championed Kurt's case to the point of the other boys giving him strange looks.

"...all these boys can sing, yes- and sing well, but Kurt has this _voice_! It's like nothing we've ever had at this school- we need to let him shine!" Blaine argued passionately.

But it was true, the others had waited longer than Kurt, and the lead singer was overruled. Blaine did not look forward to bearing the news; he'd seen Kurt's disappointment at the previous Warbler meeting when his ideas were shot down. It wasn't anything against Kurt; all the boys acted adult-ish and professional in official settings, even Wes and David; it was just something private school did to you.

Blaine pasted a charming smile on his face and steeled himself to face Kurt, vowing to not let his feelings get the better of him.

"Nick, Jeff, congrats- you're moving on."

He was doing a shoddy job of it. Blaine was well aware of the fact that, trying to hide his true feelings, he came across as standoffish and patronising.

"Any sage advice?"

God, he felt like such a jerk for the way he'd treated Kurt next, Blaine told himself that the less-than-warm response was better because it might curb Kurt's feelings for the older boy, so Blaine had tried to instil that private school indifference in Kurt.

"Don't try so hard," he'd said.

_Because I hate to see you disappointed, because I want to see you find a place at Dalton, it would be so much easier if you weren't so set on standing out. _

"I didn't realize caring was frowned upon."

It killed Blaine to see Kurt's stiff, humble composure- all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the younger boy and hug him until the disappointment vanished from those gorgeous eyes. Instead he had stood back and given a bitchy speech about uniforms and being part of the team. The worst thing was Kurt lowering his eyes and agreeing with it.

Blaine kept his composure he as promised Kurt he'd fit in soon enough, then walked down the hall into an empty room. Blaine's face crumpled as he turned the corner and leaned his forehead against the wall, feeling terrible, and let his thoughts run wild.

Kurt wasn't meant to fit in; he was like the moon in a sky of stars- too special and different to even consider blending in- he was meant to shine. However Blaine knew that the new Warbler didn't just need Blaine's acceptance; but that of all of Dalton. It would be a hundred times easier if Kurt would deign to assimilate, but Blaine could see that wasn't part of Kurt's personality; bullies and homophobes were always pushing Kurt to be normal, to sacrifice who he was and sink under the radar. Kurt had always resisted, head held high in defiance. Dumpster tosses, locker shoves, insults, names, and slushies couldn't change him, and now here he was, in a place he had nothing to fear, and for the first time he was actually trying to blend in, to please everyone. The countertenor had fled to a place where he was accepted but not celebrated. Blaine knew it was the price Kurt was paying, and it wasn't fair.

These were the conflicting interests that Blaine struggled with, wanting to see Kurt shine, but wanting him to fit in; wanting Kurt to adapt to Dalton yet wanting him to never change the way he was, wanting to be a mentor to the boy and craving to be...something more. The whole mess was driving Blaine crazy.

After the solo incident, the lead singer worried he'd gone too far in discouraging Kurt, and had decided to be a little kinder. He was grateful for the opportunity to do so when the newbie had texted him, concerned for Pavarotti. Blaine had almost laughed as he realized the similarities between the new boy and the little bird. Blaine also noticed that the other boy didn't really look at him, but kept his eyes on the bird, and how Kurt had leaned away when he'd leaned in. Now Blaine was the one with questions- had he put the other boy off? Had he upset Kurt at auditions? Was the hand on Kurt's knee too much? Had he got what he wanted-for Kurt to be not so into him? Blaine found the idea didn't put him at ease like he'd thought it would, instead he felt... disappointed?

Blaine shook himself mentally and remembered the first and foremost reason he'd tried to push Kurt away in the first place. When it had become apparent that Kurt liked him, Blaine had tried to distance himself from the younger boy, it was partly, as he'd told his friends, because Kurt needed a mentor, not a boyfriend, but the main reason was that Blaine was afraid Kurt's feelings for him were simply not going to last.

Blaine knew the type- passionate, flighty, emotional and dramatic- easily distracted- they'd be infatuated with you one day, and the next they'd be off chasing someone else.

Blaine worried that because Kurt had been on an emotional rollercoaster the last few months, he was letting his feelings run away with him. Blaine didn't want Kurt throwing himself at him because he was lonely and Blaine was the first friendly, openly gay guy he'd met. That was Blaine's deep fear: that Kurt didn't really like Blaine for _who _he was, but rather for _what_ he was, and what he represented. And that was why Blaine held back, protecting his heart, toeing the line between keeping Kurt as his friend but nothing more. It was a shaky balancing act, and Blaine didn't know if he could do it much longer.

Blaine strummed at his guitar again. Screw this, if there wasn't a song that described his situation, he'd make one up. He hummed a melody as he picked out a few of his favourite chords, then he closed his eyes and let his worries spill out into the music.

Is it love or am I just your latest crush?

Is it gonna last boy, or blaze by in a rush?

Sure you like what you see,

But do you really see me?

Or are you seeing all the things that you want me to be?

You gonna kiss me with one eye open, babe?

Will you be gone,

The moment someone better comes along?

Oh, baby, is it love?

*MICKINLEY*

Noah Puckerman sat in his truck, after school, debating with himself. He'd put off following Rachel's advice, hoping that things would change over the weekend, but Monday had returned with none of his former badass.

He'd been ticked off to see that Ben Israel kid pass him in the hallway with none other than Lauren Zises on his arm.

_Are they going out? WTF? _

Puck felt like he'd fallen into an alternate universe.

_Why does everyone have a girlfriend except me? When Ben Israel has a girl and I don't something ain't right. _

That sucked because a) it reminded Puck that he'd failed to keep his Glee recruit, and b) he could have sworn he'd heard Jacob say "I have a girlfriend and you don't" under his breath as they passed.

Puck pounded on his steering wheel. "OK, that's it!"

He revved his engine and pulled out of the school, in the opposite direction of home.

45 minutes later, Puck arrived in front of Dalton.

_Holy shit this place looks like an asylum or a mansion or something._

The mohawked jock parked his truck beside a fountain and jumped out, looking around shiftily. No one in sight. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to visit unannounced. It was probably against the rules. Then Puck remembered he was a badass. A badass who liked to break the rules. He straightened up, smirking to himself, Puck felt more confident now that he knew he was probably breaking some rules. He sauntered up to the big double doors and raised his fist to knock, then stopped.

_I'm a badass, screw knocking- I'ma walk right in._

So Noah Puckerman opened the doors and did just that.

He regretted it the instant he stepped inside. Puck had never seen set foot in such a prestigious building in his life. He found his new confidence ebbing away as he took in the sweeping staircase, domed ceiling, and gilded walls. Heavy, gleaming doors led off the entrance hall in all directions.

_How am I going to find Kurt in all this?_

Just as Puck began to worry, a tall boy in a Dalton blazer appeared. The boy caught sight of Puck, and made a beeline towards him.

_Is he gonna to kick me out? No. Look tough_.

The boy stopped and stood importantly beside a set of sweeping velvet curtains. He looked at Puck's mohawk and grubby jeans suspiciously.

"Can I help you?"

_Not being kicked out. Good._

"I'm looking for Kurt. Uhhh... Kurt Hummel"

"Oh." The tall boy raised his eyebrows "Hang on; I'll get him for you." He disappeared through one of the doors.

Kurt and the trinity were sitting in the common room, studying. Or trying to study. They were all rather distracted by David, who had come up with an interesting way of learning biology; comparing components of the bloodstream to Harry Potter creatures.

"... And so, the white blood cells are dragons, destroying the acromantula bacteria. The platelets are Nargles, cuz they clog things up. The red blood cells are... are owls. Cuz there's a hell of a lot of owls, and they carry stuff. The mail! Oxygen is the mail! I'm a freakin' genius!"

The other boys watched their friend bounce up and down with excitement.

"I've never seen him this keen on homework." observed Wes.

"Best. Study method. Ever." said David under his breath.

Wes was just about to ask David what the hippogriffs were when a fellow warbler stuck his head in the room.

"Kurt, there's a big grouchy-looking jock in a McKinley football jacket waiting outside," the tall warbler announced, "says he's looking for you."

Kurt paled. Blaine took one look at Kurt's face and stood up, eyes wide.

"Oh no."

"What?" Wes looked alarmed "What is it?"

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't come here." Blaine tried to remain calm. He could see the terror growing in Kurt's eyes.

Wes narrowed his eyes, watching his friends. "Wait," he said in a low voice, "Do you mean that Karofsky kid is here?" Wes stood up, cracking his knuckles, "I'll go talk to him."

"No!" Kurt leapt to his feet.

"Wes, no violence." Blaine moved slowly, "Let's go see what he wants; maybe he's come around."

Blaine looked at the blue-eyed countertenor. "Wait here, Kurt. We'll go see what he wants."

Wes took two vengeful strides toward the door, and then looked back over his shoulder to where David was still rambling, unperturbed, about the mail being searched by the Ministry of Magic.

Wes grabbed his best friend by the back of the collar- "Guhhkrkrkhkk!" squawked David as he was yanked towards the door.

"I'm coming with you!" Kurt scurried after them.

"What's going on?" asked David, rubbing his throat.

"Shhh!" whispered Wes

The four boys peered around the corner.

There stood Puck, slouching in the hallway, hands jammed in his pockets, scowling up at the Victorian paintings as though they had personally offended him.

Kurt burst out laughing in relief.

Puck jumped and spun to face the boys.

"Puck!" laughed Kurt in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Not Karofsky?" asked Wes, a little disappointedly.

Blaine sighed in relief.

"Oh, hi, Kurt" Puck wandered over to them, looking slightly happier "How're ya doin, man?"

"Great," Kurt smiled, puzzled. "now that I know you're not Karofsky."

"What?" Puck growled, "He's not still bothering you, is he? Cuz he's still top of my list to go all Death-Star on."

Wes beamed in approval.

Kurt smiled at his friends, "Guys, this is Puck. He's from my old Glee Club." Kurt gestured toward the others "Puck, meet the Trinity. This is Blaine, Wes, and David. They're Warblers."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"If you ever have to go 'Death-Star' on that Karofsky guy, I want in." Wes and Puck pounded fists.

Puck looked a little happier.

"Why are you here?" Asked Kurt.

"Well, uh..." Puck shuffled his feet, looking down. "Apparently I suck at clothes and stuff and... well, Rachel said you could help."

Kurt stared. "You. Are asking me. For fashion advice." He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Puck?"

Puck opened his mouth-

"Why don't we go back to the common room; we won't get grilled by the teachers." Suggested Wes.

The boys trooped back in and sat down around their table. David happily pulled his papers towards him and began drawing dragons over his Phagocytosis diagrams.

After much prodding from Kurt, Puck explained to the Warblers his decline in badass-ness and rejection by Santana.

"Ahhh... girl troubles!" said Wes wisely, "Ask Blaine- the ladies are always after him."

The lead singer rolled his eyes.

"Girls are so much work;" Wes observed, "you go to all this trouble for them and then you realize they're not the person you think they are."

David hummed dreamily. "That's why I'm holding out for a 10, cuz I'm worth it."

"Santana's a 10, let me tell you that, and once I have the hottest cheerleader in school on my arm, Puck is back."

"I don't understand," pondered Kurt, "she liked you before."

"Yeah, back when I was feared," said Puck moodily "and I know that when she wants me back, the rest of it will fall into place, but right I'm just not good enough and every time I look at her I have these pains in my chest and I just know it's her fault, that bitch!"

Blaine looked concerned. "Have you told her how you feel about her?" He asked.

"No no no!" Wes interjected."Rule number one, boys. You never tell a girl that you like her - it just makes you look like an idiot."

Blaine blinked at him.

"Girls have this weird power," Wes explained, gesturing wildly "like horses, they can sense your fear, or lust, or whatever. Then they scamper away and tease you. You've got to make _her_ want _you. _Make her jealous!"

"That. Is the worst advice ever." said Blaine "Making girls jealous does not work."

"Yeah, I tried the jealousy thing, but Mercedes shot me down too."

Kurt gave the jock a threatening look.

"Relax bro!" Puck raised his hands "She told me no cuz our outfits didn't match or something. Santana said that too. Girls don't want to be seen with me if I'm not dressed right, so I was thinking you could help me."

"Hmmmm..." Kurt rested his chin on his fist thoughtfully, looking the jock up and down, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Kurt suddenly leapt forward, grabbed some blank paper and started planning outfits, scribbling furiously.

"You just have to work with your best qualities and amplify them, using items girls find attractive." Kurt explained, eyes gleaming.

"But tough and badass, too, right?" Puck added, worriedly.

"Yes, yes." Kurt agreed hastily. "I'm seeing dark, slim jeans, very tight white T-shirt,- oh don't give me that look it's not like I'll be there to see it- paired with an open suit jacket."

"Suit jacket?"

"Girls love a guy in uniform," smirked Blaine

"The jacket is the female-attention grabber," lectured Kurt "Leading their eyes to your steroid-enhanced torso, barely disguised by the Tee, the dark jeans keep it classy and focus the attention upward."

"And the badass part?"

"I suppose a pale graphic on the Tee- make sure the print doesn't detract from your pecs... or a macabre-themed belt buckle!"

"Yeah, said Puck, getting into it, "Like a skull, or brass knuckles."

"Or a grenade!" supplied Wes.

"I like the brass knuckles," the fashionista decided. "the elongated shape goes better with the jacket."

Blaine leaned back in his chair and watched Kurt plan the jock's new wardrobe. He grinned bemusedly at the enthusiasm with which Kurt attacked his project. The fashionista had once compared makeovers to crack, but Blaine hadn't really understood what he'd meant until now; the younger boy was completely in his element. Blaine had never seen Kurt so animated.

Kurt continued on, finding just the right balance between leather and loose ties, dress shirts and skull motifs, drawing it out on paper so Puck could remember it all. Finally, the boys looked around and realized it was later than they'd thought.

"Guess I'd better go" Puck said, rising from his chair.

They walked to the front doors

"Thanks for the help, man." Puck clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure." Kurt smiled as Puck nodded at the other boys and stepped outside.

"When in doubt, wear the football jacket;" Kurt called after him "it shows you're part of the big, scary football team."

"Bye Puck!"

"Good luck!"

"See ya, bro!"

The four Warblers watched Noah Puckerman jog down the steps, into the night, waving his fistful of paper in farewell.

* * *

Author's note:

Writing Blaine's angst, I couldn't help thinking of the Harry Potter quote in OotP when Ron says "One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode."

I couldn't find a song that expresses Blaine's feelings, so he had to make one up. Do you know any songs that describe Blaine's struggles?

I am a huge science nerd and enjoyed writing David's biology bit a lot more than I should have. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

Author's note:

It's been too long! I promise new chapters will come more quickly now.

This Chapter is mostly music. Thank you, composers, for making this chapter so easy to write.

*** If I owned Glee, there would be a lot more boy!kissing. Just saying.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: IN WHICH PUCK DECIDES TO GO ALL BRITTANA, AND WES AND DAVID SING A LION KING SONG**

**Warning: language, naughty songs, no pants, Disney **

*MICKINLY*

_OK. New day. New clothes. Badass clothes. Sexy badass clothes. Own it._

Puck swaggered down the hall in his leather jacket and tight jeans, and 'I don't give a damn' displayed on his face. He saw Santana walking toward him and walked right by her without a glance, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the Latina's head turn to follow him. He could practically feel her gaze on him. The badass smirked and stopped at his locker. Without looking he knew Santana had walked up behind him and was posing on the other side of his locker door.

Puck grabbed his IPod and a text book and slammed the door shut, locking stares with the girl.

Santana crossed her arms. "Nice pants." She said in a sultry voice.

_Success._

Puck kept his game face. "Same to you."

The cheerleader looked down. "I'm not wearing any."

Santana watched Puck's smirk grow broader and realized he'd tricked her into saying that.

She tilted her chin at Puck's arm. "What's with the book, are you actually gonna show up in class?"

Puck quirked an eyebrow. "Chemical reactions. I think I'll blow up a science class today."

"Ah."

"So." Puck stepped in close to Santana. "You wanna go out tonight?"

"I've got plans with Brit."

"Let me guess, you kissed a girl and you liked it." Puck tried to sound nonchalant. "Whatever. Two girls is hot."

Santana leaned in. "So is two guys." She purred in his ear. Then she turned on her heel and sauntered off down the hall.

Puck stared after her.

_What does that mean?_

Puck put on his earphones and picked up his IPod. But-

_Wait. My IPod doesn't have a heart with devil horns sticker on the back. She switched our IPods, that sneaky-_

Puck looked down the hallway. The Latina had disappeared.

Puck shrugged and pressed play.

Yo check it out I've got a plan  
Here's my intention HAHA!  
The frat boys in the club are lame  
Let's start an altercation

It's just what I'm used to  
Just want to fuck shit up  
I've got my whole damn crew  
Come on what you gonna do?

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

_I wonder if that girl queued this song on purpose. Or maybe it's a message from God._

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it

No you don't even know my name  
It doesn't matter  
Don't even front, you've got no game  
You're just a sucker

So what now, I clowned you  
And I'm stealing your girl too  
She wants a secure dude  
And that's just not you

_No one else here has got the balls to kiss another dude. It would cause a freaking riot. That's badass. No one would question my sexuality. Not really. They all know my reputation with the ladies._

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it

Me and my bros that's how we roll  
You'll never know how far we'll go  
I'll grab some chump that I don't know  
And plant one right on him  
You're only here for our amusement

_If Santana thinks there's something hot about a guy kissing another guy, if that's what it's gonna take to get her back, that's what the Puckzilla will do._

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it  
HAHA

*DALTON*

Kurt Hummel was sitting alone in the courtyard during lunch break. The countertenor leaned back against the cold stone bench, and closed his eyes, quietly enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. If Kurt had the impression of peace, he was wrong, and unaware that he was being watched from above.

Wes and David were standing at a third-floor window, eyeing Kurt in the courtyard below.

"Awww... look at him sitting there, so innocently." Drawled David

"All alone."

"By himself."

"On a bench made for two."

"Those enigmatic eyes sparkling in the sun."

"Queue Blaine in 3... 2... 1..."

David draped himself around Wes' shoulders with a triumphant grin as Blaine appeared in the courtyard and walked over to Kurt.

Wes looked sideways at his friend. "You know, you're very poetic, David. I can't understand why you do so poorly in English class."

"It's Mr Streedle. He looks like a stick insect, and he wears the most peculiar clothes- it's distracting. Didn't you notice the other day when he wore that cardigan with the brightly-coloured skiing mice on it? I didn't even notice he'd given us a test until the bell rang. There has to be some sort of rule against that."

Wes tutted sympathetically "His wife probably made it for him- oh! Look!"

Wes pointed to where Blaine had sat down beside Kurt and laid his arm along the back of the bench- not touching the other boy, but it was there.

"This is just like a movie" Wes commented, watching the boys talk "now all I need is a snack."

"Accio DoubleStuf!" David pulled an Oreo out of his pocket and shoved it in his friend's mouth. Wes chewed casually as David ate his own cookie.

Below them, the two boys on the bench threw their heads back in laughter at some inaudible joke.

Wes nudged his friend. "I can see what's happening," he began in a sing-song voice.

"What?" asked David, his mouth full of Oreo.

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?" said David, swallowing.

"They'll fall in love," sang Wes, "and here's the bottom line- our trio's down to two."

"Oh."

Wes adopted an exaggerated French accent, waving his hand in the air. "Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere! And with this entire romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air."

Wes and David threw an arm over each other's shoulders and broke into song.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things.

Wes mimicked Blaine's pining-face and took the next verse.

So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me.

David sang in falsetto, spinning around Wes and batting his eyelashes.

He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?

The singers peered down at their two friends in the courtyard below with big grins

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are.

Wes leaned his head on David shoulder and sang in a regretful voice,

And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed,

David pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

His carefree days with us are history.

Wes and David put their arms around each other again.

In short, our pal is doomed.

The two singers gazed tragically out the window for a second. Then they looked at each other, cracking into identical evil grins.

* * *

Featured music:

Can you feel the love, from the lion king: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=aF4CWCXirZ8

I Kissed A Boy by Cobra Starship:www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=-oi4yKFOLcg


	5. Chapter 5

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

Author's note:

Hello, Readers!

This chapter was directly inspired by the lovely and talented CP Coulter. Thank you, CP, for letting me mimic your Disney parallelism. If you have not read Dalton by CP Coulter, why are you reading my fanfic? You should be reading Dalton instead. I guarantee you will love it- I am an addict. CP Coulter is the ultimate for anyone who loves Klaine and the Dalton boys.

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6515261/1/Dalton

*** I do not own Glee or a BMW convertible

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: IN WHICH THE TRINITY INVADES THE HUMMEL RESIDENCE AND BURT OVERHEARS AN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION**

**Warning: Wes and David, more Lion King**

Friday afternoon found a black BMW convertible full of boys in Dalton blazers speeding toward Lima. 'The Boys are Back in Town' was blasting from the speakers and the four Warblers were singing wildly at the top of their lungs; Wes was shouting into the steering wheel and David dancing in his seat, tie flapping behind him in the wind. Blaine and Kurt were in the backseat harmonizing. Kurt was trying, and failing, to keep his hair tidy, laughing in wind-blown confusion. The four boys were glad to be done school for the week, and were looking forward to spending the weekend at Kurt's house, which they had never seen.

Wes killed the music as the BMW pulled up in front of the Hummel residence.

David leapt out of the car, crying "Yay! Someone else's house!"

Wes did a couple back flips on the lawn to let off energy, while Blaine hopped neatly over the side, then held his hand out in a gentlemanly fashion to assist Kurt's graceful exit from the vehicle. Burt was already standing in the doorway watching this sceptical with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi Dad!" chimed Kurt, walking over to give him a hug. "I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Wes," Wes, whose gymnastics had brought him closest, shook Burt's hand. "Hello Sir."

Burt was not used to being addressed as Sir but took it in his stride.

"And David."

David popped up behind Wes, and wrapping his arms around his friend and using his shoulder as his usual chin-support.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel!" beamed David, reaching out from under Wes' arm to shake Burt's hand.

"And this is Blaine."

Burt couldn't help but notice something different in his son's voice during the final introduction.

The handsome boy reached out to shake hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Hummel. Thank you for having us in your home." He said with a charming smile.

"Pleasure's all mine."

Burt watched carefully as the boys brought their over-night bags into the house, noting that Blaine carried Kurt's oversized luggage as casually as if he did it every day.

Finn and Carole arrived from football practice just in time for dinner.

"So how does this no bullying thing work?" asked Finn thru a mouthful of chicken and mashed potatoes.

Kurt spared his brother a disgusted look while Wes answered. "There is no tolerance for bullying or discrimination of any kind. Everyone's treated the same."

"So you're really ok?"

Kurt smiled at Finn's genuine concern. "Yes." He said firmly.

"No one picks on Kurt for being gay," Added David.

"No one picks on David for being black",

"Or Wes for being an Asian nerd"

"Or Blaine for being so ridiculously handsome."

"I get picked on all the time because I'm so handsome." said David, staring wishfully into the distance.

"Just smile and nod, Dad." Laughed Kurt at his father's confused expression.

Dinner passed very amiably; Burt, Finn and Blaine getting into an animated discussion on which team would win the college football championships, and Kurt, Wes and David discussing school details with Carole.

The evening passed with all five boys playing video games and listening to music in the basement.

At one point, Finn sidled up to Kurt "um, hey, Kurt, are those two... like...dating?" he nodded his head to where David was sprawled on top of Wes on the couch.

"No, they're just very close."

"They're hetero-sexual life partners," added Blaine with a wink.

"Ah."

Saturday morning involved lots of pancakes, made by Kurt, and lots of snowballs, made mostly by Wes. After their snow ball fight, the four Warblers debated what to get for lunch, since they didn't feel like making anything. David suggested pizza, but that idea was quelled by a lecture from Kurt about the effects of melted cheese on one's complexion. They finally decided to get take-out from the Green Mango and eat it watching Broadway shows on Kurt's' couch.

Finn passed the Warblers on his way out the door.

"Not staying for Thai food?" called Kurt.

"Naw; I'm going to Rachel's house for lunch. Her dads make really good Babka."

Finn left, soon followed by Wes and David, who volunteered to go get the take-out, telling Blaine and Kurt to decide on top priority musicals.

Burt usually didn't work on Saturdays, but on his way back from driving Carole to her friend's birthday party, He'd seen his buddy, Jim, having car troubles on the side of the road, and spent the morning fixing the car in his garage. Burt had driven to the nearby sandwich joint for lunch, and realized he didn't have enough change in his wallet for a meal.

_Well I bet I can find some change down in between the seats. I know I've dropped some in here._

As Burt rooted around in the cab of his truck, looking for spare change, two boys walked out of the Thai place next door and sat down on a nearby bench in the sun to wait for their food. Burt took a second glance and recognized Kurt's friends sitting with their backs toward him.

_That's Kurt for ya, getting Thai food when other boys would just go for pizza._

The two boys' voices floated thru his window, but Burt was not really listening until a raised voice caught Burt's attention-

"Ahg!" the shorter, Asian boy slammed his hand down, what was his name again, Winston? Wesley- yes, that was it "dad, this is Wes and David" he remembered Kurt saying.

The other boy, David, started and looked at his friend "What?"

"Simba and Nala! It's driving me to the brink of madness!"

Burt s eyebrows came together in confusion. He thought it was weird for a teenage boy to care so much about a Disney movie, but then again they were a strange pair.

The Asian boy continued in a rather distressed way;

"There's so much tension! The way they watch each other when they think no one is looking-"

"The starry-eyed gazes." The other chimed in.

"The stupid love-struck grins,"

"The obsessive texting,"

_Texting?_ Burt frowned. He was pretty sure that Disney lions didn't text.

"The blushing," Wes continued

"The sighing"

"The sighing," Wes agreed.

"So much sighing." The tall boy shook his head sadly.

"The real Timone and Pumbah never had this problem."

"Yeah, well Timone and Pumbah were trying to keep them apart, not get them together."

"Plus the original Simba and Nala were all nuzzley and rolling around together in the jungle; Kurt and Blaine blush if they accidently touch each other."

Burt who had been listening lazily, jerked his head up, startled.

_Did I hear that right?_

"I wish Kurt and Blaine would nuzzle." David said dreamily.

Burt gaped, wide eyed.

"I don't understand why Blaine doesn't just ask Kurt out on a date or something; he clearly desires nothing more."

"Oh, you've heard Blaine, all the excuses: he doesn't want to push Kurt, he's gone thru a rough time, and is trying to adjust to a new school. Blah blah blah. He's probably waiting for Kurt to kiss him."

Wes groaned. "That's never going to happen; Kurt's too shy to make the first move, and he's convinced Blaine only likes him as a friend."

"We should have tape-recorded one of Blaine's pining sessions for Kurt"

"Yeah, one where he goes on endlessly about Kurt's eyes"

Wes leaned on David shoulder and waved his hand dramatically as they began another mock exchange.

"Are they blue?"

"Are they green?"

"Are they grey?"

"They're so beautiful"

"Sigh."

They're so expressive,"

"Sigh!"

"I think they're mostly blue."

Wes pummelled the bench again. "Why can't they just kiss already!"

"Hush, hush, my darling meercat," murmured David. "Simba and Nala are at Nala's house right now, all alone..."

"in the shadow lands?'" suggested Wes.

"No, that's McKinley- where Scar lives"

"Karofsky" Wes growled, cracking his knuckles "if I ever meet that kid, imma go all Krav Maga on his ass."

"The point is our little lions are alone in..."

"innnnn..."

"The jungle!" David looked pleased with himself.

"And we're missing it!"

"Timone! Calm yourself; they're probably not even going to do anything interesting; remember when we locked them in Blaine's room together for an hour? We came back to find them reading Vogue and singing along to Hairspray- they weren't even holding hands." David lamented.

"Why why why!" Wes yelled in frustration

"Wes, you seem a little tense today, would you like a massage?"

Wes pondered this. "I'd rather release my frustrations and yell some more."

David clambered up on the back of the bench and dug his fingers into Wes shoulders. Wes let out an inappropriate groan.

"No use getting all worked up," said David soothingly "Blaine's a gentleman; always was, always will be."

"Well, for two guys who are clearly bonkers over each other, they are taking a ridiculously long time. I think it's time for operation Lion King to commence."

"Hasn't it commenced already?'

"I have a plan." Wes checked his watch. "Our order should be ready now."

Burt watched the two boys retrieve their food in a stunned daze. He'd had an inkling about his son and Blaine, but he hadn't realized it was like that. For a second Burt wondered if Kurt wouldn't be better off back McKinley, then he remembered the death threats and considered that Kurt's new friends seemed very accepting and even more protective. And they did seem quite sure that Blaine was a gentleman. Burt had a lot to think about.

* * *

This turned into another Wes and David chapter. Sorry, they just have a way of monopolizing any scene they come across.

Author: *glares at W & D* This story wasn't even supposed to be about you two!

_W & D: We can't help it if we're totally awesome._

Author: *huffs*


	6. Chapter 6

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

Author's note:

aaaand here's chapter 6. Please review! I'd love to know what you like/want to see more of. : )

*** I do not own Glee, but I will own your heart.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: IN WHICH I FEATURE A SLEEPOVER AND BURT AND BLAINE HAVE A LITTLE TALK**

**Warning: sad Kurt, diva song, angst**

.

.

The Warblers all but crashed into their sleeping bags that night, exhausted from an afternoon of skating, singing along to musicals, and more snowball fights. Burt had come down that evening to say goodnight, with the ulterior motive of checking the sleeping arrangements, a certain eavesdropped conversation fresh in his mind. His fatherly concerns were assuaged when he saw Blaine's sleeping bag was farthest away from Kurt's bed, although he didn't quite know what to think of the way David was using Wes as a human pillow. He decided not to ask.

.

Blaine opened his eyes in the dim light and peered blurrily at his watch. 6:30 a.m. Why was he awake so early? He heard a sniffling noise and looked over to see Kurt sitting up in his bed hugging a pillow, tears streaming down his face. Blaine glanced at Wes and David, cuddled together and dead to the world.

"Kurt?" whispered Blaine. The countertenor glanced up, startled, quickly brushing the tears from his cheeks.

"Hey," The dark-haired boy struggled out of his sleeping bag, t-shirt askew, and came over to sit beside Kurt on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Kurt blinked at the ceiling. "Nothing, really," he whispered. "It was just a dream... about my mom." He continued after Blaine's prompting look. "It was so long ago, but sometimes I miss her more than others. Dad's tried so hard to make it work without her, but raising me alone hasn't been easy for him... especially with the whole gay thing."

Blaine nodded; Kurt had told him all the stories.

"And I feel like I can't talk about it so much now, with Finn and Carole here."

"Hey, that's totally normal to miss your mom. You shouldn't keep it bottled up inside." Blaine half-smiled, nudging the other. "You're in the Glee Club, and what do Glee kids do when they have feelings they need to express?"

Kurt laughed softly in spite of himself; he knew where Blaine was going with this.

"They sing about it." Blaine ducked his head to catch Kurt's gaze. "Do you... have a song you want to sing to her?"

Kurt nodded, wiping the last of the tears off his cheek.

"Well then, come on. Get dressed. We're taking a field-trip."

The boys got dressed quietly, stepping over their sleeping friends. Blaine grabbed Wes' keys and led Kurt out though the icy mist of the morning and into the BMW, glad that they'd remembered to put the top up last night. The sun had not yet begun to rise, there was enough light to see well, but the air was chilly.

Ten minutes later the BMW arrived at the graveyard, and the two boys stepped out into the pale light of the morning fog. Blaine walked around the car and reached out to take Kurt's hand. They walked in silence through the graveyard for several minutes before Kurt brought Blaine to a stop in front of a certain headstone.

Kurt knelt and brushed the snow away from the letters and numbers engraved in pale marble, then stood back beside Blaine, their breaths misting in the cold air. Blaine gazed at Kurt, and without looking down, found the younger boy's hand again.

Kurt squeezed back. "I wish I had flowers."

"You have a song."

Kurt bowed his head and closed his eyes.

You were once  
my one companion  
you were all  
that mattered.  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered.

Wishing you were  
somehow here again.  
wishing you were  
somehow near.  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek but his voice didn't waiver.

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again  
knowing that I  
never would  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could.

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle  
Too many years  
fighting back tears  
Why can't the past  
just die?

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as his voice soared up to the high notes, causing more tears to roll down his cheeks.

Wishing you were  
somehow here again  
knowing we must  
say goodbye  
Try to forgive  
teach me to live  
give me the strength  
to try

No more memories,  
no more silent tears  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years  
Help me say  
goodbye

Help me say  
goodbye

The two boys stood together as the last ringing notes faded away. Blaine put his arm gently around Kurt, who tilted his head to rest against Blaine's. They stayed like that for a while, just standing close, gazing down at the snowy headstone.

"She would have liked you." Kurt whispered.

.

Burt woke up to the sound of footsteps as Blaine and Kurt entered the house. Blaine went downstairs to shower and Kurt went upstairs to put the coffee on before Wes and David woke up. Burt wandered into the kitchen to find his son staring out the window and sipping coffee, puffy-eyed, yet looking strangely relieved.

"Kurt," Burt said softly. Kurt turned to his dad with a small smile. "have you been crying?" Burt sat down beside Kurt with his own mug.

Kurt gazed into his coffee. "I ummm... had a dream about mom last night. I woke up crying." Kurt explained how Blaine had taken him to sing in the graveyard. "I feel a lot better now."

"Seems like a nice kid, that Blaine." said Burt slowly sipping his coffee.

Kurt nodded softly "She would have liked him."

Burt glanced at his son then back at his coffee. "You uhh... you like him?"

Kurt grinned, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. He paused, making sure he could still hear the shower running downstairs. "Yeah," he admitted quietly, "but we're only friends."

Burt nodded, placated, "Just keep me updated." He mumbled, remembering the other boys' assertion that a) Blaine was indeed a gentleman and b) apparently things between him and Kurt were going very slowly.

.

Father and son had returned to drinking their coffee in silence when a damp-haired Blaine appeared.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel." He turned to Kurt. "Shower's all yours. Wes and David are still dead asleep. We may have to shove snow down their shirts to wake them up."

Kurt grinned. "Or just waft some bacon under their noses."

"That would do it." Blaine laughed as Kurt disappeared downstairs.

Blaine busied himself with his coffee, chatting with Burt about the recent Buckeyes game. Suddenly the curly-haired boy stopped and turned to Burt, a strange expression on his face.

"Mr. Hummel?" Burt looked up. Blaine took a deep breath, then opened and closed his mouth, not really having thought through what he wanted to say.

Burt was watching him a bit apprehensively.

"This is going to sound stupid," Blaine mumbled, "but, thank you for being such a great father to Kurt."

This was not what Burt had been expecting to hear.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you; Kurt's told me everything you've done for him, everything you've gone through."

Burt looked down at his coffee, not knowing what to say.

Blaine continued "...and you not only accept him, you defend him and protect him and you let him know that you really love him no matter what."

Burt looked up as he heard Blaine's voice break on the word 'love'. He was startled to see the boy's eyes were moist.

Blaine half-smiled. "I'm just glad Kurt has a father like you."

Burt mulled this revelation over in his mind for a minute before looking at Blaine. "And... your dad...?"

Blaine looked away. "My dad..." he said in a tight voice, "my dad was... not so much like you." Blaine stared unseeingly at the wall. "I...I didn't even plan on telling him, it- just happened... I remember we just stood... sorta frozen... staring at each other for an eternity... I thought... that-in that moment- that maybe... maybe he'd be ok with it..." Blaine laughed bitterly. "But he wasn't."

Burt stared, transfixed, as Blaine continued in a quiet voice. "I didn't even feel the pain; I was struck numb by his words." Blaine stared off into the distance. "...the bruises fade after a while... cuts heal... but the things he screamed in my face the whole time... I can't forget."

Burt gazed at the handsome young boy, a mix or horror and pity and terrible sadness welling up inside him; he realized all too clearly that it could have been his son going through the same struggles Blaine. Kurt had faced abuse and discrimination, but always had a safe place at home; his friend had not been so lucky.

"Mr Hummel? I... I haven't told Kurt this yet... I mean, I told him about being bullied at school... but not about my dad; I didn't want to upset him. Not when he had so much going on already."

Burt nodded. "I understand. And, Blaine, thank you for what you said. I'm real sorry for what happened to you," Burt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "It's gotta be tough, so... I'm here if you ever need a dad to talk to, you know, like a father-figure to be there for you."

Blaine stared up at Kurt's dad for a minute, surprised, but deeply touched. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel." He said, a big grin spreading over his face.

Burt started to mumble something about adopting sons left, right, and center, but was interrupted by Wes and David thundering up the stairs, and the ensuing chaos in the kitchen as Kurt arrived to prevent them from burning the bacon.

.

The Trinity packed up and brought their bags out to Wes' car after breakfast. They were headed back to Dalton early to prepare for the week. Kurt was going to drive back after another family supper.

After much hugging and goodbyes, ("Relax! I'm going to see you guys in a few hours!") Kurt and Burt watched the Trinity leave from the doorway.

Blaine put the bags in the trunk, while David picked up Wes from behind and started swinging him around.

"Are they...?" Burt nodded toward the lawn, where David now had Wes over his shoulders and was spinning in circles. Burt was clearly wondering the same thing as Finn.

"No, they are merely...close."

"WHEEEEEEE!" cried Wes gleefully, stretching his arms out like an airplane.

Blaine, who had already hopped in the back seat, leaned over and laid on the horn.

"Ahhhggg!" screamed David. The boys collapsed in a flurry of ties and legs.

"You two can do airplane rides at Dalton!" Blaine called.

"The snow isn't as soft there," whined David from Wes's armpit.

Kurt turned to his father. "Dalton is never boring."

Burt raised his eyebrows "I can see that."

The boys leapt into the BMW and backed out of the drive.

"Bye, Kurt!" they yelled, all three waving exuberantly. David was waving Wes's tie. And the Trinity continued to wave madly until they had rounded the corner.

* * *

Author's note:

Wishing you were somehow here again: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=JAIMbYSwSWg

I really want Kurt to sing this song on the show. I know Chris Colfer could blow it out of the water.

I will now take this paragraph to express my undying love and admiration for Chris Colfer. He is a brilliant actor, has the voice of an angel, is witty and hilarious in real life, and has overcome bullying and discrimination and gone on to inspire and encourage gay youth. The success of Kurt has directed a lot of power and momentum to promote support, equality, and acceptance of the GLBT community. Where would we be if Chris had never auditioned for Glee and Ryan hadn't written the role of Kurt just for him?

I am so proud of Chris-congrats on the Golden Globe- and I'm so looking forward to the new EW issue featuring Chris Colfer and Darren Chris. I literally screamed when I saw the cover photo on CP Coulter's Tumblr. Why are there so few Chris/Darren photos out there? EW, I hope you did a huge photo-shoot, cuz we need our Klaine pix. Also, maybe a Glee Klaine Poster? Just putting it out there.


	7. Chapter 7

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

.

.

Author's note:

The AVPM quotes make a return. * celebration!* In other news, this chapter is full of bitchiness and bad moods (sorry ). The fallout is not pretty. *cringes and covers eyes*

*** If I owned Glee, I would turn CP Coulter's Dalton into a spin-off TV show.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: ****THE ANGSTY CHAPTER IN WHICH KURT AND BLAINE HAVE A FIGHT AND BLAINE IS ONCE AGAIN LEFT WITH HIS THOUGHTS.**

**Warning: bad news, bitchy Kurt, harsh words**

.

.

*DALTON*

It was nearing the end of lunch period when Kurt's phone buzzed. The countertenor pulled his phone out of his pocket- a text from Mercedes.

**Can u talk? ~M**

Kurt checked his watch, he had five minutes before his next class, but the abrupt text had him concerned. He shifted his books to one arm and dialled Mercedes.

"Kurt, I am having a freaking terrible day!" Mercedes' voice raged out of the phone. "Firstly, those Neanderthals are getting way heavy-handed on the slushies, they completely ruined this sexy top I was going to flirt with Anthony in!" Kurt felt a pang of sympathy; wardrobe assaults were a horrible start to a day. "Secondly, Finchel is still on the rocks, and Rachel is dealing by completely diva-ing out all over Glee Club, and I'm doin' my best, but there's nothing like your cutting wit and killer voice combo to keep her in check. Anyway with you not here, she's running rampant."

Kurt groaned. He could only imagine how Angry-Diva Rachel could make Glee Club a hellish experience.

"The worst thing is, Regionals is comin' up and we still don't have enough members! Unless we find someone soon, we're gonna miss the registration deadline!" Kurt could hear the pain and frustration in his BFF's voice. Singing at Regionals meant a lot to Mercedes and everyone else in Glee. Winning competitions is what made the Club valid; without the element of competition, and the hope of ultimately winning Nationals in New York, they were just a bunch of losers who sang songs after school.

Kurt couldn't concentrate in class for the rest of the day, earning him several reprimands from teachers. This didn't help Kurt's mood; he was agonizing over how if New Directions didn't compete, his friends would be crushed- they all needed Glee in their own way. What would happen to the club if they couldn't compete? Coach Sylvester would certainly take advantage of the situation. Kurt's heart sank as he remembered how eager she had been to destroy Glee and take its budget for her Cheerios.

As the day progressed, Kurt experienced a deepening feeling of guilt; his Glee Club had been with him through everything- coming out of the closet, his dad's heart attack, and all the bullying- they were the only people who had accepted him and defended him at his old school. Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that he had abandoned them.

By the time Warbler's practice came around, Kurt was in a terrible mood. Wes and David were just about to call the meeting to order when they saw Kurt, arms crossed, scowling out the window.

"Kurt?" Wes and David glanced at each other when their friend failed to notice them. "Kurt?" the countertenor jerked his head around. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Kurt growled, moving to find a seat.

Wes and David exchanged another look. "Uhh... Kurt, do you know where Blaine is? No one's seen him all day."

The countertenor, who was too caught up in his own misery to notice a missing Blaine, just shrugged.

"His phone is on, but he's not answering our calls." muttered Wes.

The council opened the meeting, went over song selections, and were just moving into organizing harmonies, when the door opened and Blaine walked in, ten minutes late. The Warblers all stopped to look at him. Blaine just moved to his seat and stared straight ahead. There were dark circles under the lead singer's eyes and he'd forgotten to do up one of the buttons on his shirt. Kurt, busy glaring at his fingernails, failed to notice how stressed Blaine appeared.

Wes looked a little unnerved, but decided not to pursue this in front of the group. "Blaine, glad you could join us. We were just figuring out how to arrange the 8-part harmony for our new song. Harmonies are your specialty; do you want to take over?"

Blaine rose and ordered the boys into basic formation, then began sectioning them off and assigning the different tunes/harmonies/notes. "Jason, Daniel, you open here." He hit the note on the piano, "Jesse and Lester you're a 3rd above that he hit the next note. Mark, Steven, Spencer, a 5th above that. Our beat-boxers will come in on the second line..."

The boys all moved obediently into their positions, humming their parts quietly. Kurt's harmony was so boring he could have sung it in his sleep.

Blaine moved to the front.

Kurt watched Blaine take the solo and found himself ticked off by the hierarchy of the group, comparing it to New Directions, where everyone's individual talents were recognized and each person had their turn to shine.

_But noooo, here it's a freaking dictatorship, everyone doing exactly what he tells them. _Kurt rolled his eyes._ Rachel would enjoy this._

During the rest of Warbler practice, Blaine looked very tired and distracted, checking his phone every two minutes. When practice was finally over and the boys were getting ready to leave, Wes and David made a beeline for Blaine.

"Blaine? You don't look so great, man, what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Blaine answered in a strained voice, checking his phone for the 87th time.

Blaine squeezed the bridge of his nose as he walked over to the countertenor. "Kurt, you got your part down?"

"Yes," Kurt snapped "mindless harmonizing is my specialty."

On a better day, Blaine would have had sympathy for the boy, but this was one more thing he did not want to deal with. "I know you're used to more _exciting_ roles, but you need to get into the team mentality." Blaine said tersely. "Warblers rely on our uniformity-"

"Don't preach to me about conformity when you're the one who gets all the solos, while the rest of us sway in the back like props." said Kurt bitterly.

"Well I'm sorry we're not as _utopian_ as your old club, but this is how it works in the Warblers." Blaine snapped.

"This cannot be the first time this issue has been brought up!" exclaimed Kurt, angered by Blaine's hypocrisy, "So everyone fits in but you? Did you miss the memo that this is a school of _equals_, that's why we all wear _uniforms_? We're here to _fit in_?"

"Actually, I have heard those things, Kurt, about a thousand times, but never have they been told to me with so much sass." Blaine replied in an irritated voice. "Drop the attitude, Kurt Hummel; you are acting like Garfield on a Monday."

At Blaine's words, Kurt's eyes flew wide and he turned on his heel and stalked away.

Wes and David exchanged an alarmed glance. "Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine's lower lip trembled for half a second, then- "Nothing." he said angrily and walked off in the opposite direction.

.

.

It was 11:00 at night, and Blaine was pacing his room. He was in his pyjamas because he'd lain down in bed and tried to sleep, but when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Kurt's face, upset and disappointed. In hindsight, Blaine knew it was just bad luck; apparently Kurt had been having a bad day too, and they had taken it out on each other. Blaine's stomach clenched with guilt.

_Why is it I always end up treating him horribly? I can't believe we had a fight. Was it a fight? Well, it wasn't a big fight, right?_

Blaine tried, and failed, to console himself.

_So now I have Kurt mad at me... on top of everything else._

Blaine checked his phone again. Still no update. At the memory of last-night's phone call, Blaine felt a new wave of fear and anxiety wash over him.

_Don't. Don't think about it. Another sleepless night is not going to help._

Blaine groaned and sat down on his bed, face in his hands.

A knock came at the door. There were only two people who'd come visiting this late at night.

"Come in." Blaine's voice was muffled by his hands.

He felt Wes and David sit down on either side of him.

"Blaine? Wes asked softly, "Are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

Blaine sighed and went for the less painful option.

"It's Kurt."

"Ah. Yeah, we... heard that."

"I'm such an idiot. I can't believe we said those things to each other! I was just so tired and... and not thinking! I was not having a good day," Blaine rambled. "and Mr. Telling wanted that essay and I didn't hand it in! Arrgghh! Now two people are mad at me!" Blaine wailed.

David put an arm around his friend's shoulder

"Kurt was right. Everything he said... he has a point." The lead singer continued dejectedly. "He's not happy here."

"He's not getting tossed in dumpsters here," David pointed out.

"He put up with all that bullying just so he could express himself." Blaine shook his head "It's terrifying! That Karofsky guy shoved me up against a wall when I went to McKinley that time... I totally froze. Kurt dealt with that every day and finally got away from it, and he's been trying so hard, but he doesn't feel like he truly belongs here yet." He smiled sadly "Did you see him at Sectionals? He was the first one on his feet to applaud New Directions, and they did the same for him. He misses his old Glee Club... the look on his face when they performed..."

Wes and David looked nonplused. "You guys were too busy drooling over the dancing girls to notice." Blaine said.

"I wish we had dancing girls." Said David wistfully

Blaine dug his hands into his hair. "I'm supposed to be his mentor here, and now he's mad at me." He let out a groan and fell backward onto his bed. "I just want to curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days."

"Well, as comfy as that would be, your real-life sock drawer is not big enough, and hiding in your metaphorical sock-drawer is a bad idea; your problems won't go away if you ignore them."

"But it's so much easier to ignore them." Blaine moaned into his pillow.

"Life is not a spectator sport, Blaine, you have to go out there and make things happen."

The lead singer lifted his head. "How can I fix this?"

Wes and David looked at each other, evil grins spreading over their faces. "Oh, we have a plan."

* * *

I'm sorry for the Klaine fight scene; I'm really bad at coming up with mean things to say, so my inner StarKid just took over.

Reviews make me happy :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

Author's note: I'M SOOOO SORRY! -for uploading this a billion times; the music part was not cooperating- I try to center-aligned all the lyrics, but I'd post it and find half the lyrics moved back to the left margin and bits of the dialog would be center-aligned. So I'd delete the chapter and try to fix it and it would be the same. So I tried just italicizing the lyrics, but when I posted, I found parts had moved to the sub-note section. X_X I am pulling my hair out in frustration! Ahhgg! I'm really sorry for blowing up your chapter alerts :( so I'll post this once more and if it screws up, I'll just leave it that way. I'm really, really sorry about this. (does anyone else have this problem?)

I'm planning to wrap this fic up before Glee returns in February. We'll see where my writing goes from there.

This is a very CP Coulter-esque chapter. We love her and worship at the altar of Dalton. link: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6515261/1/Dalton

Song links at the bottom!

*** Didn't own Glee yesterday, don't own Glee today, but ahhh... the promise of tomorrow : )

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: IN WHICH**** WES AND DAVID'S PLOTTING TAKES EFFECT AND MUCH SINGING ENSUES**

**Warning: Hedley, seagulls, potted plants**

*DALTON*

.

Warbler practice was about to start, and while the other boys were milling about, Blaine was lying in wait inside the Warbler's music room doors. The moment David entered the room, Blaine's hand shot out and pulled him aside. Wes followed momentarily. "I'm getting nervous." Blaine hissed. "Just tell me what you're planning."

The pair shook their heads, "Now, now, you must have patience, young Simba."

"You must wait to be king." added David.

Wes and Blaine stopped and looked at him for a second.

"Simba?" Blaine repeated in an entirely un-amused voice. He stared his friends down. "Please do not tell me that you've nick-named Kurt as Nala."

"Oh, don't be offended; it's not because Kurt is particularly effeminate; we based it purely off eye-colour."

"We had to google it."

Blaine groaned.

"Hakuna matata!" they chimed, pushing him into his seat.

Blaine chewed his finger nervously as the meeting opened and Wes stood up to announce that, "In order to find new talent to showcase for Regionals, and to give everyone a fair shot, we will be holding a series of small competitions." Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Kurt turn and look at him. Blaine met Kurt's eyes for a mili-second then looked down at his hands. "To streamline the process, the first round will be duets. You will choose your partner's name out of the hat." Wes gestured to a yoghurt container on the table with the word "HAT" scrawled on the side. Blaine glanced back and forth suspiciously between the "hat" and Wes' devious eyes. "The duet teams that pass get to perform a solo for the next round." Wes cleared his throat. "OK, newbie first! Pick a name, Kurt!"

Kurt approached the table nonchalantly and drew out a slip of paper. The countertenor stared at it for a second with a funny look on his face, then quickly cleared his features. "Blaine." he announced, waving the paper in his direction.

Suddenly David leapt to his feet, pointing out the window, and screamed, "LOOK! A SEAGULL!"

No one noticed when Wes surreptitiously pulled the first container under the table while David replaced it with an identical one.

"Order." Wes banged on the table, faux-glaring at his partner in crime. "OK, Spencer, you next."

.

.

The next afternoon found Wes and David were lurking in the hall outside the music room. Wes leaned casually against the door, while David stood a few paces away behind a large potted plant, wearing sunglasses and an army helmet.

"Nala's on the move, operation Lion King is a go." Wes whispered into his cell phone.

"Roger that." David murmured into his hand.

Wes glanced over. "Hey, that's not a phone, that's a Coffee Crisp!"

"I know," said David, taking a nibble, "It's much nummier than my phone."

"Well, get the real thing. You call Simba, I'll call Nala. Tell them: Music room in five. And loose the helmet; they'll know something's up."

.

.

Wes and David waved their friends over to the piano.

"Why are you covered in leaves?" Kurt inquired, brushing off David's shoulder.

"I was investigating vegetarianism."

Blaine scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"Not for me. There is a reason cows are too fat to run away."

Wes cleared his throat. "Because we are your dearly beloved friends-for-life, we have consented to help you out with your duet." He announced.

"Yeah... we need to pick a song-" began Blaine

"Beat ya to it!" David handed them each a sheet of music, with their lines highlighted.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "When you two said you would help with our duet, I thought we were just going to bounce ideas off you."

"Lucky for you, we are super-awesome ninja friends, and took care of it all for you. Now sing." Wes sat down at the piano, and ruffled his sheet music and began to play the intro. David settled himself beside Wes and smiled expectantly at his friends.

Kurt looked at the song, then turned to glare at the two on the bench, but as soon as Blaine opened his mouth to take the first verse, Kurt's eyes snapped back to him.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_

Kurt took a breath and came in with harmony

_And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

Blaine fell silent and watched Kurt sing the chorus.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

Blaine joined in again, intertwining their harmonies, voices trading the occasional solo line.

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

Blaine held the other boy's gaze as he took the next verse;

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside  
It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew_

Kurt took a breath and joined Blaine once more.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?_

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my, just myself  
Just myself, myself, just myself

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.

The two singers stared at each other, trying to recover their breaths. Blue eyes held the hazel and the world disappeared.

Wes and David bumped fists under the piano and snuck out the door unnoticed.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Blaine-"

"Kurt-" Blaine started at the same time.

They laughed awkwardly.

"Listen, Blaine, I'd like to apologize for flipping out on you the other day." Kurt sighed, "I was just having a bad day and... it got the better of me. I'm really sorry."

Blaine grinned a little. "Same goes for me Kurt, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He shook his head. "We caught each other at the worst possible moment. I am sorry."

Kurt smiled in relief.

"You had a point though," Blaine continued "Without a proper teacher leading us, we just govern ourselves the best we know how, and it's not always fair to everyone."

"I really shouldn't have said those things," Kurt said remorsefully "Of course there can't be complete equality if you have to look after yourselves. The only reason New Directions was treated equally was because Mr. Shue was in charge; no one student had to be the leader." Kurt smirked as he thought of Rachel. "Not that some didn't try."

"I feel really bad about it, Kurt. Can you forgive me?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow playfully, "Only if you can forgive me."

Blaine grinned and pulled the younger boy in for a quick hug. As he released him, he asked, "What had you so upset, anyway?"

"Oh," Kurt groaned "I got the news that my old Glee Club probably won't be able to compete at Regionals; they don't have enough members."

Blaine seemed to read his mind; "Hey, it's not your fault, you weren't safe there."

Kurt sighed. "I know, and they've told me the same thing. It's just... it means so much to all of them, and our club's not cool like yours, it's impossible to get people to join; Glee is social suicide at McKinley. On top of that, our school doesn't have a huge budget; if we don't bring home trophies, they've threatened to cut the club."

Blaine noticed Kurt's unconscious use of 'our' and 'your', realizing with a pang that Kurt still felt like an outsider deep down.

"Hey," he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder "don't worry about it too much; they'll be fine."

Kurt nodded, trying to convince himself. He looked up at Blaine, "And what was bothering you that day?"

"Nothing." Blaine whispered, looking away.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I can't talk about it right now, I uh, gotta get an essay done." He gave the other boy a pained smile. "I'll see you later Kurt."

.

.

The day of the Warbler's solo competition rolled around. It was an unusual experience to hear each boy sing alone, but they all had something special, and the Warblers cheered each other on as they learned more about the unique voices around them.

Blaine was the 5th singer drawn out of the "hat". He walked up to the front of the room, guitar in hand, settled himself on a stool, and plucked out the opening notes.

_When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all_

Blaine raised his head from his guitar and gazed at Kurt.

_I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down _

Kurt's breathing hitched a little. Blaine's voice was perfect for the song, and Kurt knew the dark-haired boy was telling him something.

_When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you _

Kurt smiled back at Blaine.

_I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

Sail on Silver Girl,  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way

See how they shine  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind

The Warblers applauded as Blaine strummed the last chord.

"Thank you, Blaine," one of the senior council members said. "Kurt, you're up next."

Kurt made his way to the front, slightly nervous of what the Warblers would think of his song choice. It wasn't his usual style, but after his duet with Blaine, he'd had Hedley on a loop. Kurt nodded to Wes, who was playing the piano again.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked straight at Blaine.

_Some say love is not for sinners  
I believe that isn't true  
'Cause when I was finished sinning  
Love came down and showed me you_

And you told me how to get there  
So I tried to find a way  
Then I ran into your garden  
But I tripped out the gate  
I tripped out the gate

What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing  
That I'll never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you

David nudged Wes, whispering, "See? He's confessing he likes him but he's too shy to do anything about it!"

"David, shut up!" hissed Wes.

_Like a ton of bricks it hit me  
And woke me from this dream  
No matter how hard I tried to wash my hands  
I could never get 'em clean  
I could never get 'em clean_

What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing  
That I'll never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you

Can you hear me?  
Cuz I can't change what I'll always be

_What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing  
That I'll never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you_

_Cause I'm so into you_

_I'm so into you_

Kurt was met with whoops and applause. "Thank you, Kurt. It's nice to see you step outside the Broadway and try something a little different." the council member stated before announcing the next competitor.

Between contenders 8 and 9, Blaine's phone buzzed. Kurt glanced sideways and saw the other boy's face turn white as he looked at the screen. Without a word he rose and walked quickly out the door, bringing the phone to his ear. Kurt stared after him, wondering if he should follow. He shot a concerned glance at David, who just shrugged his shoulders, while Wes called the singer up.

Blaine didn't return by the time Warbler's was over, and was not in his room when his friends checked.

"He didn't look good;" worried Kurt, "we should try to find him."

Wes and David exchanged a look. "OK, you check the upper floors, we'll sweep the lower ones."

Kurt nodded and began climbing the stairs. Wes and David looked at each other. They knew where Blaine would be. The pair went back to their room to wait with the comfort of snacks.

.

.

The countertenor wandered the upper floors for a while with no sign of his friend. Kurt turned down a rarely-used hall way.

Blaine was leaning against a window, forehead pressed against the cold glass, eyes closed. He was breathing deeply in and out, looking very much like he was struggling to keep control of himself.

Kurt approached the other boy slowly. "Blaine?" he whispered.

Blaine rolled his cheek against the glass, not opening his eyes.

Kurt touched the older boy on the arm, "Blaine? What's wrong?"

The dark haired boy opened his eyes and clenched onto the windowsill, trying to keep his voice from shaking "It's my older sister, Marie."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Kurt murmured.

"We've always been pretty close, in spite of the age difference. She's been the most accepting of me in my family. She always found time to talk... even though she was in fourth-year University..."

"Was?" Kurt whispered.

"She's in the hospital now;" Blaine closed his eyes again, inhaling "something's wrong with her liver... it's shutting down on her." Blaine breathed out. "This last week...she's not doing well."

Kurt felt his throat closing up. "Oh, Blaine," he whispered.

"The doctors were blunt: for someone in her condition, survival rates aren't high, and the waiting lists for transplants are long." Blaine let out a shuddering breath and bit down hard on his lip, clearly trying to keep it together.

Kurt sighed and looked into Blaine's eyes "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Blaine looked away. "I figured you had enough to worry about with fitting into a new school, being unhappy in the Warblers-"

Kurt opened his mouth to protest-

"You are! I can tell Kurt, even with the new arrangements; you still miss your old Glee Club."

Kurt kicked himself mentally for letting his dissatisfaction show.

"Kurt, you go through so much. I just didn't want to burden you with my troubles as well."

Kurt shook his head incredulously. "Blaine, you have been such a good friend to me; you helped me with the Karofsky thing-" Blaine grimaced; he still didn't like hearing about Karofsky. "you've made me feel welcome at Dalton, and most of all you're always there when I need someone" Kurt reached out for Blaine's other arm, and continued softly, "and I promise I'll always be here for you. You don't have to go through this alone, Blaine, just talk to me." Kurt's eyes held Blaine's as they started to well up.

"It's just- I- I'm really worried about her, Kurt," Blaine whispered brokenly.

Kurt stepped forward and pulled the older boy into a hug. Blaine drew in a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. Blaine began to cry silently, shuddering against Kurt. The younger boy realized how much it pained him to see Blaine hurting.

Blaine lifted his head slightly, "I'm going to get your blazer all wet." he mumbled apologetically and for the first time, Kurt couldn't care less about his clothes.

"Hey," murmured Kurt, "if you need to cry, just cry, it's ok."

At Kurt's words, everything Blaine had been holding inside over the past week just spilled over. He broke down and sobbed quietly against Kurt's shoulder. "It's ok," the countertenor whispered, holding the other tight. "It's ok..."

Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head against Blaine's and the two boys just stood there holding onto each other for a very long time.

* * *

**Songs:**

Hedley- Perfect: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=-nBU9VR2X5g

Simon and Garfunkel- Bridge over Troubled Water: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=GYKJuDxYr3I&feature=related (In my head I can head Darren's voice singing this song and it sounds perfect.)

Hedley- Trip: http:/ www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=2BXu-puOA4k&ob=av2el

**Note-lets:**

-sorry for the angst-attack. *surprise!angst kitten leaps out and bites you*

-I didn't intend to feature so much Hedley, but the songs just seemed to fit.

-I know Wes doesn't play the piano in canon Glee, but he just seems like a piano-player to me.

-Wow, upon reviewing, I noticed there was a lot of deep breathing in this chapter. It's like a yoga class up in here.


	9. Chapter 9

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

Author's note:

Oh, look! A nice, short chapter.

I have been watching StarKidPotter. Again. Queue the avalanche of AVPM/S quotes.

*** I do not own Glee or StarKid. If I did, I would not have let Darren cut his hair. But now I'm glad he did, because it is much more 'Blaine'. (* Author is still of the opinion that he should lose the hair-jell, tho.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: IN WHICH WES TALKS OUT OF TURN, PUCK GOES ON THE PROWL, AND BLAINE GETS ANOTHER PHONE CALL**

**Warning: detention, bunny-slippers, AVPM onslaught**

.

*DALTON*

.

"Now before we all begin, I'm going to give you your very, very first pop quiz."

Wes and David were sitting in English class. Mr. Streedle was quizzing the class on literary devices; meanwhile, the two friends had taken a Hogwarts sorting quiz on Wes' IPhone and were having an argument over whether David would really be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

"I wanna be in Gryffindor; they're totally awesome."

"But you're so patient and loyal!" Wes insisted.

David scowled "I'm not a Hufflepuff."

"David! Accept your inner Hufflepuff!" Wes cried.

Mr. Streedle glared at Wes over his glasses. "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

Silence. Mr. Streedle looked around to see a whole room of boys gaping at him in open-mouthed dismay. He frowned at Wes.

"Detention, Wesley."

"What?"

"For talking out of turn." The teacher surveyed the class and continued his quiz; "Now who can tell me what foreshadowing is?"

David nudged his friend "I don't find him very tolerant."

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." noted Wes darkly.

"Oh go to Slytherin." grumbled David.

.

.

For his detention that evening, Wes was made to inventory old textbooks in a small, dusty room beneath the back staircase. After an hour of this, he headed to the common room where the other three boys were studying.

Kurt had his French homework opened on the table, he was supposed to be writing a dialog, but instead he was sketching outfits and singing Coeur de Pirate songs under his breath. Across the table, Blaine was paused in the middle of his Math homework, pencil hanging out of his half-open mouth, as he watched Kurt's lips moving. David had borrowed Wes' bunny slippers and was making them chase each other around his chair. The thing is, the slippers were on his feet, so to the casual observer he appeared to be doing a very odd dance. The madness was interrupted when Wes entered the room.

David pounced the newcomer "Wes! Where have you been all my life?"

"In the cupboard, under some stairs." grumbled Wes. "It was so dusty in there; and those textbooks are like a thousand years old, they still refer to dementors as ringwraiths."

David tutted sympathetically.

"I kept getting paper-cuts" Wes whined, studying his fingers. "Am I... am I bleeding?" he held his hands out to David

"No."

Kurt looked up from his sketching. "Ah, the Trinity is complete."

"Trinity?"

"You three; you go everywhere together. I'm lucky to get Blaine alone."

Kurt stopped and blushed, realizing what he'd said. Blaine attempted not to notice, while Wes grinned evilly. David was distracted by making his slippers talk to each other and missed the exchange completely.

.

.

*MICKINLEY*

.

Puck walked down the halls, eyeing the other students as they passed. The male ones in particular; he needed to find some dude in McKinley to get with so he could get Santana back on his arm.

_Man, this would be so much easier if Hummel were still around; it would be sinfully easy. He was the only gay dude around; he must have been desperate. _

Puck frowned.

_Still must be; none of those Gargler guys seemed gay- they were all giving me girl advice. _

Puck spent his day scanning all the boys in school for a potential... boyfriend? Fling? Public kiss? Just something that would get attention.

_Sam? Dude looks kinda gay... nah, he's totally in love with Quinn. Better treat her right. _

_Finn? Naw; too weird- he's my bro. Plus I've already kissed both his girlfriends. And Santana._

Puck cocked his head and thought for a moment about how weird it was that he had gotten with every girl Finn had.

_Artie? No way am I bending over to mack on a dude._

_Azimio? Yeah right. Maybe if I want to get locked in another porter-potty._

Puck frowned. This was more difficult than he'd thought, but he vowed to find a boy for his purposes never-the-less.

.

.

*DALTON*

.

Monday rolled around and found Kurt on his way to Blaine's room. The countertenor had finished all his homework early and had a new copy of Vogue he wanted to peruse with the other boy. Kurt knocked on the lead singer's door.

"Come in."

Kurt pushed the door open. Blaine sat on his bed, head bowed, cell phone in his hand. "Hey Blaine." He examined the other boy's posture "Are you OK?"

Blaine looked up when Kurt walked over. He cleared his throat "I just got off the phone with my mom," he said in a strange voice.

Kurt's stomach fluttered in concern. "And?"

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile "And... they figured out what's wrong with my sister. She needs a liver transplant, and she qualifies, so she'll get one. Soon. After the surgery and a lot of treatment... she should be just fine."

Kurt sighed in relief. "That's great news."

Blaine stared down at the floor "It's an expensive operation, Kurt."

"But", Kurt looked confused "Your family can afford that, can't they? I mean, they can afford to send you here, so..."

"Yeah," Blaine said slowly, "they can afford to send me here... they can afford the operation," Blaine met Kurt's eyes "but... they can't afford both."

A heavy silence filled the room and the boys looked at each other. Kurt suddenly felt like the room had no air. "Wait, you mean-"

"It's not even a question, Kurt. It's my sister's life." Blaine said numbly, staring back at the floor.

Kurt sank down on the bed beside Blaine, staring unseeingly at the wall.

_No, this can't be happening; I need Blaine, he can't just go, he can't-_

"My mom is looking at nearby public schools as we speak, no way are they sending me back to my old one."

Kurt tried to find his voice. "When-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Friday's my last day."

* * *

Hahaha! I know this fic has been full of angst!kittens hiding around every corner, and they have probably ripped your socks to shreds by now. *Queue Draco quotes* But keep calm; the next two chapters are totally awesome :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

Author's notes:

-Links to the featured songs are in the Author's notes at the end of the chapter.

- A helpful reviewer pointed out that I miss-spelled the French words in chapter one. I love French, but I fail at writing it . I'm so sorry to butcher your beautiful language, French people! Kurt would be so ashamed of my written French.

Author: "Sorry, Kurt!"

Kurt: *icy glare*

Author: *orders some French books from the library*

Kurt: "I can't believe you degraded my superior French skills."

Author: "In apology, I will offer you the opportunity to do... a makeover!" *flourishes*

Kurt: *icy glare disappears and is replaced with giant grin*

.

*** I do not own Glee or a very fashionable wardrobe.

.

Kurt: *raises hand* "If you bring Blaine back to Dalton and make him my official boyfriend, I will take you on a shopping spree, and coordinate all your outfits for you."

Author: *is sorely tempted* "We'll see what happens..."

Kurt: "Oh, come on! How long are you going to torture us like this? Can't you see we just want to be together! How can you deny us true lo-"

Author: "Kurt! Shhh! Get back in the story." *shoos him over to the piano*

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: ****IN WHICH KURT GOES TO BLAINE'S HOUSE AND FASHION ENSUES.**

**Warning: protective Kurt, stubborn Blaine, closets**

.

.

*DALTON*

.

.

Wednesday evening; Kurt was leaning on the piano in the music room, staring out the window. He was leaving for Blaine's place soon. Blaine had a free period at the end of the day, and had spent it moving most of his stuff back to his house. Kurt was going to meet Blaine there and help him prepare for his foray back into public school.

Kurt winced, recalling their conversation the day before, when Blaine had told Kurt which school he was now enrolled in.

"Don't freak out, ok?" Blaine had pleaded from his seat on the bed.

Unfortunately, Kurt had done just that. "McKinley? No! No! No way in hell!" the countertenor stormed around the room. "Why McKinley?"

"It's the closest, besides my old one, and they were willing to enrol me right away. My mom thought it seemed very nice."

"Very nice!" Kurt had sputtered incoherently "What about the dumpsters! And slushies! And the _death-threats_!"

Blaine looked down "She ah... I didn't tell her about that... She already had me enrolled when she told me. I didn't have the heart to tell her those things; she has enough to worry about as it is."

Kurt rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling. Was it so impossible to have a normal, quiet life?

"If it makes you feel any better, now your Glee Club will be able to compete at Regionals." said Blaine with a small smile.

"What!" screeched Kurt "No, you are not joining Glee!"

Blaine had looked at Kurt like he'd lost his mind. "What? I love singing. Why not?"

"Blaine, you are used to being popular, being liked. The Warblers are like rock stars, but at McKinley, singing and dancing puts you on the bottom of the cool-pyramid." The thought of Blaine with slushie dripping down his face caused Kurt actual physical pain.

"What is wrong with that school anyway?" Blaine had grumbled, "Haven't they noticed that it's the singers and dancers that get on TV, become famous celebrities, and have millions of fans screaming their names? The world likes people who can sing and dance."

"Their general IQ isn't very high, apparently."

Kurt wished Blaine would choose another school to attend, but the dark-haired boy was determined to not cause any more trouble for his family.

Kurt checked his watch; he'd leave for Blaine's in five minutes. The countertenor sat down on the piano bench, needing to find a release for his feelings. He rested his fingers on the keys and bowed his head.

_I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)_

Ooohhh...

My heart is running on empty  
One more day and then we go  
Yeah, the time goes on now  
Don't ask me how  
I don't know  
We'll be home tomorrow  
'Bout a thousand miles too far away  
Say you won't forget and I'll be okay

At least tonight  
It's just you and me and honestly  
That's everything I need

The two boys were in Blaine's room. Kurt was in his glory as he stood in front of Blaine's closet, surrounded by clothes halfway out of boxes, and scattered all over the furniture and floor. Blaine lay on his bed, an amused smile on his face as he watched Kurt riffling through his clothes, creating outfits for school. He had explained to Kurt that he was out of the habit of wearing casual clothes every day, and wasn't sure how to dress at public school. Blaine had laughed out loud at the huge grin on Kurt's face as the fashionista gleefully pounced on Blaine's wardrobe.

I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)

Tonight's the countdown  
'Til the day we're not around  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
And you're gone  
And we're on with our lives  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
I don't want an ending  
Don't want an ending...

Kurt almost laughed in spite of himself at the irony; here he was, preparing Blaine for life at McKinley, and just a few months ago, the roles had been reversed.

_The days turn to hours  
And it's just a movement before they go  
I'm scared to say goodbye,  
'cause what's after that?  
I don't know._

Kurt held up a t-shirt and jacket, explaining that the fabric combination expressed style and confidence, without being flashy to the point of attracting too much attention. Blaine was just watching, trying to memorize this happy, animated Kurt before they were separated.

"Clothes speak volumes about the wearer, whether the observer is conscious of it or not." Kurt lectured as he separated t-shirts in different piles, "For the students of McKinley, your appearance is the first thing they will judge you on, therefore it is imperative that this week's outfits tell them you're a cool, composed guy, without calling too much attention to yourself."

Blaine lolled happily against his pillow, never taking his eyes off Kurt, very pleased to just watch the other boy in his element.

As the years flip past us  
If we lose track,  
Or lose the fight,  
I will search forever  
To find a way back..

To tonight  
Where it's just you and me and honestly  
That's everything I need

Kurt drilled the other boy in acceptable outfit combinations until he was satisfied in Blaine's fashion-sense.

"You know," said Blaine with a wink, "I used to think looks weren't important, and now I think they're more important than anything."

I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)

The fashion overhaul was not complete without a long argument over the hair gel situation. "Absolutely not!" Kurt insisted. "No one at public school has that much gel in their hair." Blaine put up a good fight, but Kurt eventually won and the curly-haired boy agreed to attend McKinley with no gel in his hair.

Kurt eyed Blaine. The older boy had showered before Kurt arrived, and hadn't bothered with gel for the evening. Kurt had witnessed the dark curls falling all over Blaine's head a few times before and was a major fan.

"You realize I will look like a clown." Blaine grumbled.

"No, you will look very handsome," said Kurt absentmindedly, trying to decide which jeans to pair with the Buckeyes hoodie. Blaine grinned. Kurt caught himself said and blushed, "I mean," Kurt cleared his throat, "very normal." Blaine kept grinning.

Tonight's the countdown  
'Til the day we're not around  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
And you're gone  
And we're on with our lives  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
I don't want an ending

We say "see ya later"  
But I know there's no where we're  
Around here again (yeah)

Kurt held up deep green button down. "Don't wear this to school," he said, running a critical eye over it.

"I like that one."

"So do I, in fact I like it a lot and I don't want it ruined with slushies."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And do not pair these pants with this vest; it screams 'gay'."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do you want to get tossed in the dumpster? Nope, with my fashion expertise, we will pass you off as straight. Fashionable, but straight."

"Kurt, I'm out of the closet, and I don't care if McKinley knows that. Plus I've always regretted running from the bullies in my old school. Now I've got another chance to stand up and face them."

Kurt looked panicked. "What? Are you planning on telling everyone? No, Blaine! These bullies give death threats!"

"Kurt, you can't tell me to hide who I am; you weren't afraid to be yourself at McKinley."

"Yeah, until the _death-threats_! Blaine, it's just not safe to parade the fact that you're gay at that school."

_And every until next  
Feels like one bad punch line  
And I don't want that again_

Blaine got off his bed and moved to stand in front of the other boy, reaching out to hold his hands. "I'm not going to lie, Kurt." he said softly.

"Blaine, please," begged Kurt "I can't stand the thought everyone at McKinley knowing you're gay; I'll be worried sick every day, wondering if anything has happened to you."

Blaine looked into the other boy's earnest eyes and was startled to see they were tearing up.

"Kurt! Kurt, it's ok; I'm gonna be fine!"

"Please" whispered Kurt "Please- for me."

Blaine closed his eyes, Kurt squeezed is hands.

"Ok" whispered Blaine.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," said Blaine firmly, "If someone asks me straight up, I'm going give them an honest answer."

Kurt nodded reluctantly at the compromise. Blaine smiled and pulled the younger boy into a tight hug. Kurt got a face-full of Blaine's curls, and inhaled shamelessly. _Oh god, his hair smells good._

Kurt stepped back, gave Blaine a small smile, and attacked his wardrobe with renewed vengeance.

_I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)_

"Well, that's it," said Kurt, looking satisfied. The closet was completely empty and all of Blaine clothes were organized into neatly folded piles. Kurt pointed to a section of five outfits, "There's week one, from left to right."

"Kurt, you are a force of nature." Blaine smiled "Thank you; I'm relieved to know that I will be attending public school looking good."

Kurt surveyed the room. "Now we just have to get them back in the closet in an orderly fashion."

"Wait." Blaine stared at the empty closet with a funny expression on his face. He walked slowly towards the closet, then stepped right inside and closed the doors behind him.

I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)

Kurt stared quizzically at the closet doors for a second. "Uh... Blaine?"

"Hey, Kurt, come here." called Blaine in a muffled voice.

Kurt walked over to the closet and stepped inside. Blaine closed the door after him. Pitch black.

"May I inquire as to why we are in the closet?" Kurt blinked. He couldn't see a thing. "Wait. Is this a metaphor or something?"

_In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
_

Kurt jumped as he heard Blaine's voice very, very close to him. "I don't know, sometimes life is like this... stumbling around in the dark; you can't see what's going to happen next..."

"I can't see anything," mumbled Kurt. He pondered this newly philosophical Blaine for a second. "Can you?"

"Some things..."

_Tonight's the countdown  
'Til the day we're not around  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)_

Kurt could have sworn he heard the other boy grinning. "Like what?"

"Like how I'm going to dance with you right now."

Kurt was thankful that the blackness inside the closet hid his furious blushing.

"Dance?" he squeaked as he felt the other boy step closer "But there's no music."

_And you're gone  
And we're on with our lives  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
(Noo) I  
(All out of time)  
Don't want an ending_

A small patch of light appeared. Blaine pulled an iPod out of his pocket. He grinned mischievously as he passed an ear-bud to Kurt and put the other in his own ear. Then Blaine put the iPod black in his pocket and all was dark again.

Blaine stepped right up to Kurt and slid his hand to the younger boy's back. Then with his free hand, he found Kurt's and lifted it up, intertwining their fingers. Heart thudding wildly, Kurt placed his free hand on Blaine's shoulder. The song began, and the two boys danced in the closet.

_I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)_

_

* * *

_

Author's sub-notes:

-dancing in the closet is probably the cutest scene I've ever written.

-Kurt convinces Blaine to stop gelling his hair. Sexiness ensues and the world implodes with awesome.

-Don't Want an Ending- Sam Tsui: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=n1p74Isbcgc

Sam Tsui is phenomenal. Please check out his other videos : )

-I was sorely tempted to describe every item of clothing Blaine owns, but I realized it would make the chapter extremely long and distracting, so I left it to your imagination ; ) but I would have called it:

'**Chapter 10: In which Kurt meets Blaine's wardrobe'**

'**Warning: chapter includes nothing but Sam Tsui and Blaine's Wardrobe'**

(Kurt would be in heaven)

Kurt: "It's OK; I was pretty much in heaven anyway. I loved going thru Blaine's wardrobe; all his clothes smell like him." *wistful sigh*

.


	11. Chapter 11

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did for Love**

Author's note:

Hello, Readers! This chapter features the song that inspired this whole fic. :D Enjoy!

(OMG I have to finish this fic before I watch/read/hear anymore glee spoilers. Half the spoilers never end up being true, but still.)

*** I do not own Glee or Wicked

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: IN WHICH KURT AND BLAINE SAY GOODBYE AND WE ALL BAWL OUR EYES OUT**

**Warning: Kurt can't say the words, nothing lasts forever. *sigh***

.

.

*DALTON*

.

It was Thursday, time was running out, and there was something Kurt wanted to say to Blaine, something he wanted to say very badly, he just didn't know how to articulate it. It didn't help that ever since the lead singer had broken the news of his transfer to the rest of the school, Blaine was constantly surrounded by other boys expressing how much they would miss him, wishing him good luck, and trying to squeeze in a little more time together.

Kurt was just about to give up, when Wes texted him

**K, go to B's room. ~W**

Kurt wondered why it was Wes inviting him, but made his way to Blaine's room anyway. He walked in, staring around at the barren room. Blaine was sitting on his bed, alone, for once. Blaine smiled and patted a spot on the bed beside him. Kurt sat down and the two boys were silent for a while, aware that this was the first time they'd had a moment alone since dancing in Blaine's closet. The pair didn't know how long the solitude would last, knowing that everyone wanted to see Blaine, but they were unaware that Wes and David were standing in the hall outside, fending off visitors and well-wishers.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Ummm..." he began eloquently, looking everywhere but at the other boy. "Blaine, I... well..." he twisted his hands together anxiously, "I'm going to miss you; you've been such an important part of Dalton to me... and...I just can't imagine it without you... I-" his voice choked off and he tilted his head back to stare pleadingly at the ceiling, unable to express all the things he really wanted to say to Blaine.

"I know," Blaine said softly "but I don't want you to feel lonely so..." He smiled. "Accio guitar!" he said suddenly, pulling it out from under his bed.

The dark haired boy settled himself back against his pillows and began to play.

_._

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

_._

Blaine gazed fondly at the blue-green eyes he'd become so accustomed to see smiling back at him every day.

__

.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

_._

Kurt smiled and leaned back against the bed-post, happy that Blaine understood him.

__

.

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want's to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

.

.

Friday passed all too quickly, and before Kurt knew it, he was in the entrance hall, amidst a crowd of boys bidding Blaine farewell. His friends had carried his last boxes to his car, and were now sending him off with lots of hugs and pats on the back.

Kurt hung back and watched Wes pry David off of their departing friend, with the promise of texting him every five minutes and skyping during lunch breaks.

Kurt took a deep breath and made his way toward Blaine. By the time he reached him, the crowd of boys had mysteriously disappeared. If Kurt had been able to think properly, he would have found this very strange and suspected Wes and David for their sudden aloneness. He wasn't sure whether to murder them for the implication or thank them. Never-the-less he seized his opportunity.

"All packed?" said Kurt lamely

"I can't find my boom box..." Blaine looked around helplessly. The fact that he was really leaving was starting to sink in. "Well," said Blaine "I guess this is it." He tried to smile, but felt like a cold, iron fist was clutching his heart. As he looked into the blue-green eyes his throat tightened too, damn. Blaine blinked back tears and gazed around at the beautiful building he'd learned to call home. He sighed and returned his gaze to the beautiful boy staring back at him.

Kurt steeled himself. "Before you go, there's something I want to say to you... a lot of things, actually." said Kurt " and in true Warbler fashion, I've found a song to express those things. Would you... sing with me? one last time?"

Blaine smiled and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Kurt turned and pressed play on a boom box hidden behind a leafy plant.

"Hey!" said Blaine "I wondered where-" and fell silent as he recognized the opening chords of the song. He turned to Kurt as the countertenor began to sing.  
.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Blaine knew this song by heart and recognized his queue.

__

It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

(Kurt) Because I knew you

(Both) I have been changed for good

(Blaine) And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the thing I've done you blame me for

(Kurt) But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

(Both) And none of it seems to matter anymore

Kurt stepped forward and took Blaine's hand as their voices joined in harmony.

__

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
(Like a ship blown from its mooring)

_As it passes the sun  
(By a wind off the sea) _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
(Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood)  
_

_Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better_

(Kurt) And because I knew you...

(Blaine) Because I knew you...

(Both) Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good.

.

And just like that, Blaine turned and walked down the steps of Dalton. Kurt stood in the open doorway and watched Blaine's car disappear into the distance.

* * *

Author's notes:

-A few months ago I was fantasizing about having Wicked's "For Good" featured on Glee. And of course I wanted my favourite duo, Klaine, to sing it. XD So I started imagining how that could happen, jotting down ideas, and the next thing you know- BAM! A Klaine/ Puckofsky fanfic!

-At first this chapter was going to only include the "For Good" scene, but as I was halfway thru writing it, I was singing Snow Patrol over and over and it just worked itself into the story. (that's what happened with "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" in Chapter 6.)

Songs:

Run by Snow Patrol: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=jS8IZcx7tJY

For Good from Wicked: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CQJaZO2nfGg

-Male duet version: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=IX1LdLv00aA


	12. Chapter 12

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I did for love**

.

Author's note:

I'm glad you all were amused by the AVPM overload in chapter 11. Sadly this chapter doesn't have very many. : (

I will apologize again for the weirdness of my fonts changing themselves. I swear they are normal in Word, and in the preview, but when I post them, it goes haywire. If anyone can tell me how to fix this, I will love you forever.

***I do not own Glee, I do not own Gleeee, I do not own Gleeeee! (sung to the tune of "Hermione can't draw")

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: IN WHICH BLAINE GOES TO MCKINLEY AND KURT CAN'T HANDLE IT**

**Warning: dumpster tosses, football jocks, Rachel**

.

.

*MCKINLEY*

.

Sam Evans was standing talking to Quinn at her locker, before school on Monday when he first saw the new kid wandering down the hall, checking classroom numbers against a list in his hand. Sam was secretly glad he was no longer the token new kid, and at the same time, felt a pang of sympathy for the lost look in the kid's eyes. It wasn't so long ago that he'd been there himself. Sam watched the kid walk down the hall before turning his attention back to Quinn.

.

Blaine had just started unpacking his backpack into his new locker when his phone buzzed: a text from Kurt. He opened it.

**courage. ~K**

Blaine stared at it for a minute. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He settled for jamming the phone in back in his pocket and busying himself with his books.

.

Sam chatted with the lovely blonde for a few more minutes before she had to run off to a quick, before-school Cheerio's meeting. Sam walked back to his locker and noticed the new kid again, cramming binders into the empty locker beside Sam's. He was short and had dark curly hair falling all over his head. Sam thought he looked just like a hobbit and felt an instant liking for the kid.

"Hi," Sam opened his locker and smiled at the new kid. "You must be new."

Hobbit-dude winced. "Oh, it's that obvious, eh?"

Sam laughed "Well, honestly it's not a huge school, and you're starting halfway thru the year, so, yeah people are going to notice. I'm Sam, by the way."

"Blaine." They shook hands.

At that moment a gaggle of cheerleaders walked by in their short skirts. Blaine did a double take, even though he was not attracted to them, he was very unused to seeing girls everywhere. Sam noticed this. "Yeah, the Cheerios always dress like that. You get used to it, but stay away from the blonde captain; she's mine."

"I just transferred from an all-boys school," said Blaine by way of explaining his behaviour. "I can't get over how many girls there are around here-Oh my god! There's another one!" Blaine watched another Cheerio walk by. She took a second glance at him over her shoulder, eyeing the newcomer appreciatively. "Are they allowed to wear those skirts to school?"

Sam laughed. "I know how you feel, dude; I transferred from an all-boys school too, in September, and I was just shell-shocked for a while, I couldn't talk to them properly. I dressed real badly at first, too. Used to uniforms ya know? You've done well, though." Sam noticed Blaine did not look like a Sears add, like he did in the beginning. *wince*

"Yeah, I had help." Blaine admitted.

Sam grinned. "Hey, I'll show you where your classes are; you looked a little lost."

Sam and Blaine wandered around the school, chatting. Sam thought that the new kid was a really cool guy; he had come from an all-boy's school, just like him, and Sam was already thinking of Blaine as a protégé. Sam knew how hard it was to fit in to a new school, and he saw the similarities between them that made him want to take Blaine under his wing and make life easier for him.

Sam walked Blaine to each of his classes, and brought him to sit with some of the football guys at lunch. Sam drug Blaine into a seat beside him "Hey guys, this is Blaine. He's new."

Blaine tried to smile casually at the guys he'd heard had made Kurt's life a living hell. They eyed him rather suspiciously.

"So, Blaine." A dark-haired guy asked, "Buckeyes or Badgers?"

"What? Buckeyes all the way; if they beat Minnesota, they're all set to win the Inter-state Championship."

"Hey! New guy knows his football!" a jock pounded fists with Blaine across the table. Blaine grinned in relief, then found himself swept into a loud discussion about which teams had the best chance of making it to the top five.

.

.

*DALTON*

.

Kurt watched in horror as Blaine was tossed into the dumpster, flinching at the as the boy's head collided with the rim with a loud thud, he didn't wake up until he was in the hospital, but when he did, he had no memory of Kurt or Dalton. Kurt watched Blaine, in a McKinley football jacket, dumping slushies on the Tina and Artie with the rest of the football team. Kurt watched Karofsky pull Blaine around the corner, running his fingers through Blaine's curls, pulling him close and bent his head down toward him and- "No!" Kurt screamed, shooting up in his bed.

Kurt leaned over and gagged into his garbage can, then sat back in his bed, shaking and drenched in sweat.

Kurt could not bring himself to eat breakfast, but by 9:00, he had calmed down enough to send a single text to Blaine. Other than an endless stream of worry, the one word was the only thing he could think of. Kurt was having the worst day of his life; he was writhing with anxiety about Blaine. Every loud noise made him flinch, and he could not stop re-playing the nightmare over and over in his mind, and his hands were shaking so much he was dropping things everywhere. His phone was constantly in his hand, waiting for a reply, but it seemed Blaine had turned his phone off. Kurt was going bonkers. He could not concentrate. Finally, at lunch, he called Mercedes.

"Hey, Kurt."

"MercedesisBlaineOK?"

"Yes, he's fine; Finn and I are keeping our promise."

Kurt had made the two swear on pain of death that they would not divulge Blaine's sexuality.

Kurt tried to stop his voice from shaking. "How do you know? Can you see him?"

"Why don't you just call him?"

"The only way to keep him safe is to distance myself from him! The moment one of those Neanderthals makes a connection- BAM! Into the dumpster he goes. Plus his phone is off-MERCEDESCANYOUSEEHIM?"

"Relax, relax! He's on the other side of the caf with Bieber."

"He's sitting with Sam?" Kurt supposed that was safe.

"and..." Mercedes hesitated "some other football players." She quickly covered the earpiece to muffle Kurt's shriek.

"The nice ones! Anthony's there too, but I didn't go over cuz I'm letting Blaine establish himself with a safer crew, as per your wishes. Don't worry. Karofsky and Azimio are somewhere else."

Kurt whimpered.

"Look, they're pounding fists and everything. They like him, he's going to be fine, Kurt."

On the other end of the line, Kurt was pacing shakily in the hall.

"If Blaine is hanging out with football players, he's bound to meet Karofsky sooner or later. What happens then?"

"Blaine looks totally different," Mercedes replied soothingly "It's the hair. And the clothes. Which look great by the way, nice job, Kurt. No one in New Directions recognized him, not even Sam, apparently."

"What's he doing now?"

"Still sitting at the football table, alive and well." Mercedes said exasperatedly "Be quiet, I'll walk you past them."

The diva picked up her lunch tray and walked to the far side of the cafeteria, inconspicuously emptying her tray, and making her way out the door, past the football table and Blaine.

Kurt listened to the passing cafeteria chatter breathlessly and then "-Travis scored eight touch-downs that time-" two glorious, sunlit seconds of Blaine's voice. Kurt's legs stopped working and he slid down the wall onto the polished floor. The cafeteria chatter died away.

"Think you can handle the rest of the day?" Mercedes jolted Kurt back to reality.

"Yeah, thanks." Kurt whispered and hung up. Five minutes later he was up and pacing again.

.

.

*MCKINLEY*

.

.

Sam and Blaine walked back to their lockers after lunch. They were still chatting about the differences between their all-boys schools and McKinley, when Sam's music binder fell out, scattering papers on the floor. Blaine knelt down to help Sam pick them up. He looked at the sheet music for a second then-

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed "You were the lead for 'Time of my Life' at Sectionals!" Blaine had been so focused on trying to adapt to the new school, he hadn't even recognized the blonde singer.

Sam looked surprised. "You were there?"

Blaine grinned and said "The all-boys school I used to go to was Dalton! I was the lead singer for the Warblers!"

Sam stared. "Whoa. Dude! You are! How did I not recognize you?" he cocked his head "I think you looked taller on stage."

Blaine laughed.

All of a sudden Sam leapt up, a huge smile on his face. "Blaine! Dude! You gotta join Glee! You clearly love to sing and we need another member!" he said excitedly "Whataya say?"

"I'd love that."

"Aw yes! Man, this is great!" Sam bounced around like an excited puppy "Meet me here after school and I'll bring you to Glee Club."

.

.

*DALTON*

.

Kurt tried his best, he honestly did, but after his third teacher had sent him to the nurse for looking too white and shaky, he gave up all hope of being able to do schoolwork when Blaine was in mortal peril. Kurt tried calling Blaine again, but the boy's phone was switched off. Kurt told the nurse he needed some fresh air and continued his pacing in the courtyard.

True to form, Wes and David were upstairs watching Kurt pace out the window. David had been hugging onto Wes all day. The pair was uncharacteristically morose as they watched Kurt pace circles around the garden, stop, kick a chunk of snow, pace some more, sit down on the bench, bury his face in his hands, then leap up and begin the whole pacing cycle over again.

David pouted as Wes stroked his hair comfortingly "Don't worry, we survived before Blaine, we can make it without him."

David sighed.

"Hey, like Blaine said, at least we have each other."

David looked down at Kurt, pacing like a madman. "What does Kurt have?"

Wes gazed down at the troubled boy for a long time. "Kurt has a decision to make."

.

.

*MCKINLEY*

.

Puck was in the principal's office. Again. He'd been there too many times to count, but today was different because he was supposed to be on good behaviour during probation. Puck had pushed a couple kids around in the morning, calling them 'losers', nothing to harsh, but it still got him landed in front of Figgins, and if he got detention for it, it would go on his record for his parole officer to see. Puck was sure he was going to get in trouble when Mr. Shuester walked in, but instead "Principal Figgins, I don't think another detention will really do Noah any good." The teacher reasoned "Maybe we can discuss an alternative?"

Figgins furrowed his brow. "OK Will. Puckerman, I want to see you in my office after school."

Puck shot a grateful look at his teacher as he left.

.

.

Blaine found Sam after last bell and started walking with him in the direction of the choir room. "Um, will they be OK with this? I mean since I'm from a competing club?"

"They'll be fine with it. Well Rachel might... but don't worry about her. Everyone will just be glad we get to compete at Regionals now."

On their way to the choir room, the pair ran into a few other Glee members. Sam introduced Blaine to Mike, Brittany, and Santana. Mike looked thrilled. "Welcome to New Directions."

Blaine grinned nervously "Isn't it a little early? Don't I have to audition?"

"Well, technically, yes." Artie wheeled alongside them down the hall, "But seeing how we desperately need another member to make it to Regionals, we're pretty much gonna let you in no matter what. It's Artie, by the way."

"Blaine." Fist pound.

"Thanks for saving us, Blaine. Ever sung in front of an audience before?"

"I was in my old school's Glee Club."

"Blaine was the leader singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Sam said, laughing when they all turned to stare in disbelief. "Yeah, I didn't recognize him either. It's the hair."

Blaine grinned sheepishly, following Sam into the room.

"SPY!" screeched Rachel, leaping out of her chair, pointing her finger accusingly at the newcomer.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Rachel, he's not a spy."

"You may be fooled by the curly hair and street clothes," ranted Rachel "but I have made it my business to memorize the names and faces of every single member of the competition and that-" she shook her finger at Blaine again "is none other than Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

"Relax, Dwarf," Santana spared the short girl a glance. "He's on our team now. You. Are so. Paranoid."

Finn got up from beside Rachel and wandered over "Hey man, how's it going? Glad to have you here."

Finn didn't look surprised. Blaine suspected that Kurt had warned him. "Thanks. It's nice to know people."

"How're Wes and David?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure how long they can survive without me; my phone was literally ringing non-stop. I had to shut it off."

A surprised Puck walked in and greeted Blaine as well.

Finn and Sam proceeded to introduce Blaine to Tina, Quinn, and a still-suspicious Rachel.

"Welcome to the club, Blaine!" Blaine turned to see Mercedes walked thru the door, giving him a dazzling smile and a hug. The hug confused him for a second until he realized her ulterior motive; "For Prada's sake, boy, you'd better call Kurt and let him know you're alive;" She hissed in his ear. "he's been blowing up my phone all day, freaking out about you."

Blaine nodded. Now that he's almost made it thru a full day of public school, he was dying to call the other boy.

Everyone settled back into their seats, and Sam motioned for Blaine to sit down between him and Finn. They immediately started talking football.

Mr. Shuester entered the choir room, with a stack of music. "Sorry I'm late guys. Puckerman," he shot a look at the jock. Report to the office in 5 minutes."

"Does he have detention?" Tina was alarmed, knowing Puck couldn't afford to get into trouble.

"No, I managed to pull some strings and get him a counselling session with Miss Pillsbury instead."

"Nice save, Mr. Shue!" cheered Artie.

Puck nodded.

"Hey, Mr. Shue!" Finn called happily, "Look what Sam dragged in!" he threw his arm around Blaine, shaking him.

Mr. Shuester stared in surprise at the curly-haired boy, sandwiched between the two football players as if they were determined not to let him get away. He looked strangely familiar.

The Glee teacher walked over to shake hands with the new boy. The he realized where he'd seen him; the Warblers, Dalton. Will remembered a snatch of conversation with Kurt: _"No, just a friend, but on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay..."_

"Hey! You're-" Mr. Shue seemed to catch himself "-you're the lead singer from the Warblers."

"Blaine." They shook hands.

"Glad to have you Blaine." Will was confused at why the lead singer would suddenly transfer, but decided to talk to Blaine in private.

"So, Blaine," Santana smiled down at him from her perch on Brittany's knee. "Do we get to hear you sing?"

"You heard him sing at Sectionals,"

"Everyone has to do an audition song, even if we know they're getting in." Santana settled herself back against Brittany smugly.

Everyone looked at Blaine.

Blaine stood up. "Uh, can I borrow that guitar?" he gestured to the instrument in the corner.

"It's mine; go ahead." said Sam.

Blaine took a seat at the front of the room and began to play

.

_Wonder where I am_

_Somewhere across the plains_

_These old towns they look the same_

_Dust my britches off_

_Head out for the hills_

_Pray it doesn't rain_

_Hey baby, I left my socks on your bedroom floor and I'm_

_Five days to the wind_

_Hey baby, I'll come around when the snow is gone_

_And the river flows... on_

_._

The members of New Directions watched Blaine's performance, each thinking to themselves;

Sam: "The dude plays guitar too! We are going to be best friends for life."

Finn: "Good song...I wonder what's for supper... "

Santana: "Damn that boy is a fox. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Not that it matters."

Brittany: "Is he Mr. Shue's son?"

Puck: "Looks like I've got some competition in the guitar-paying stud department. Oh well, he helped me out before so no hard feelings."

Quinn: "What a cutie. I hope he sticks with Glee after he finds out what huge losers we are."

Tina: (swaying to the music) "Nice voice, new kid. I wonder why he left Dalton?"

Mike: "He looks a little bit Asian..."

Artie: (nodding) "I like this kid, he's got a good voice."

Mr. Shue: "Wow, a lucky break, I sure hope this kid can handle McKinley."

Rachel: "Well I can't deny that the boy can sing, in fact his vocal quality would fit perfectly as background for my solos, or even a duet partner. I wonder if Finn would be jealous if I sang with Blaine. If he's not a spy, that is-"

Mercedes: "I wonder how long this kid can keep up the straight-guy front?"

.

_Embers burning down_

_Under Eden's bridge_

_By the river side_

_Close my heavy eyes _

_Covered by the stars _

_and I'll dream of you tonight_

_Hey baby, I left my socks on your bedroom floor and I'm_

_Five days to the wind_

_Hey baby, I'll come around when the snow is gone_

_And the river flows... on_

_Hey..._

_And the river flows on_

.

Kurt leaned against the door, watching Blaine finish his song with a ridiculously relieved smile on his face. Now that he could see Blaine, his curls, his smile, the way he strummed the guitar, Kurt felt right at home again; all his anxiety flew out the window. He was so busy gazing at the other boy that he forgot the rest of the world existed until-

"KURT!" shrieked Mercedes, tackling her BFF. "OMG what are you doing here?"

Puck snapped his head towards the door.

"Kurt?" Tina let out a happy gasp, running over to join the hug.

"Kurt?" Finn stood up, confused at the sight of his brother squished between the girls.

With a rush of shouting, New Directions ran over to Kurt and engulfed him in a loud, happy group hug.

"Kurt! We missed you!"

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"Great to see you, Kurt!"

Blaine stood back and watched the mayhem with a confused smile on his face. Why was Kurt here?

"Guys" Kurt announced "I'm transferring back!"

Puck stopped dead. No way, this was too perfect. He grinned like a shark.

"WHAAAAT!" screeched Mercedes and Rachel, for entirely different reasons.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands as the Club erupted again.

Kurt laughed happily as he received more hugs from everyone, even Puck, which he didn't expect.

"Look Kurt," Puck said as the ruckus died down "What I said before. No one touches you this time, juvie or not, I'm gonna make sure you're safe."

"That goes for me too, bro." Finn said "What I said at the wedding."

The others chimed in similarly, and Puck caught Santana looking at him with an interested smirk on her face. Puck knew he must be on the right track.

Blaine stood beside his chair, watching the scene unfold. It was touching to see how much they all cared for Kurt; they were like family. Blaine now realized what Kurt had been missing.

A slender red-head in a garish yellow blouse poked her head in the door. "Noah, it's time for our counselling session."

Puck followed her out the door, and the rest of the club moved to sit down, except Kurt and Blaine, who stood staring at each other.

"Kurt..."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm, "We'll be right back," he said, dragging the dark-haired boy into the hallway.

Kurt stepped up to Blaine; arms crossed, and jutted his hip out. "a) you look really good-"

"Credit goes to you."

"and b) I know you're going to say it's too dangerous, but it's no use; I'm back at McKinley to stay."

Blaine sighed resignedly "I guess it was only a matter of time."

"Did you really think I'd let you do this alone?"

"I guess I should have known better, eh?" Blaine grinned.

"and c)" Kurt continued with a faux-frown, "Did you get my text? You didn't text me back."

"Sorry, I had to turn my phone off. When Wes and David said they'd text me every five minutes, they weren't joking." He flipped open his phone.

**You have 487 missed calls**

"I got yours though." Blaine smiled "Thanks; it was just what I needed to hear"

"Credit goes to you."

* * *

Author's note: Whew! That took a while- updates coming soon. I hope Kurt's night-mare didn't make you scream in horror. poor Kurt.


	13. Chapter 13

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did For Love**

.

Author's note:

-OMWG! I just realized I forgot to include the link to Blaine's song in Chapter 12. It is 'The River' by Old Man's Beard. Please listen to it; it's a great song :)

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=V7NpLXfhXRg

-featured song links at the bottom

-Just a little chapter explaining how people's lives are going at McKinley. This chapter contains bad language from certain characters. *insert AVPM Lupin quote here*

-F-bomb alert! A certain bully's thoughts contain a lot of foul language. If you wish to maintain your purity, just skip over that section ;)

-the sentiments expressed by Karofsky are not my own (well, yeah I wrote it, but I don't agree)

***I don't own Glee (can you buy shares online? Cuz...mwahaha)

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: IN WHICH PUCK TALKS TO THE GUIDANCE COUNCELLOR, KAROFSKY FINDS OUT KURT IS BACK, AND SAM AND BLAINE SING A DUET**

**Warning: guidance pamphlets, language, Karofsky **

.

.

*MCKINLEY*

.

Puck followed Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell into the guidance counsellor's office. She sat down primly behind the desk, clasping her hands together.

"Please, Noah, have a seat." She smiled.

Puck sank down into the chair, leaning back and propping one foot on his knee.

"Now, Principal Figgins tell me that you're picking on the other kids, is that right?"

Puck nodded.

"All right...well..." she turned and riffled through a display of pamphlets, pulling out a deep, purple brochure and pushing it across the desk at Puck. She smiled encouragingly.

Puck picked it up. There was an angry stick-man on the cover and the title read; "So You Like to Beat People Up."

_Is she serious?_

"Uh, Miss Pillsbury?" he used the name out of habit "I'm not big on the whole...reading thing."

"Um, well," the counsellor needlessly straightened a line of pencils on her desk. "Why don't we talk about the feelings you have that are making you want to throw other students into dumpsters, lock them in port-a-potties, and generally subject them to abuse that they will need years of therapy after high school to forget about."

Puck frowned. Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell continued; "Noah, the biggest reason bullies pick on someone is that they see reflections of themself in that person that they don't like."

_Wait. What?_

The redhead widened her Bambi eyes. "You, for example were calling kids 'losers', is that right?"

Puck nodded.

"Well, according to psychologists, that means you are worried about being a loser, so you take it out on the students around you who are, say, less than popular.

Puck stared. Most of the time Miss Pillsbury just wore weird clothes and washed her hands too much, but this actually made sense.

_It's true; I call them losers cuz I'm worried about being a loser._

"Once you're comfortable with who you are, you won't need to pick on the other kids to feel good about yourself and the bullying will stop," the counsellor said happily, taking a sani-wipe to the arm of her chair. "Why do you feel like a loser, Noah?"

Puck was so unsettled by this he just spilled; "I'm not on top of my game; I'm not as badass as I used to be, and Santana won't go out with me until I prove to her that I am utterly fearless. With Santana I am cool again, and I refuse to get tossed in another dumpster."

"Ahhh... Santana" the counsellor cleared her throat and handed him another pamphlet. This one was pink and said "So Your Girlfriend is a Lesbian."

Puck scowled. "She's not a lesbian," he muttered.

"Well I think that's all for now" The redhead clapped her hands happily. "Yes, I think we've made some good progress here. Come back anytime you need to talk."

Puck walked out of the office all the more determined to make the Latina Cheerio his.

.

.

Mercedes was over the moon to have her boy back. She linked arms with him as they walked down the hall in the morning. "Sooo...? What do you think of this new bracelet?" she flashed the bangle in Kurt's face.

"Mercedes you went shopping without me!"

"My uncle brought it back from his trip to Japan." She explained.

They were planning their next shopping spree when Quinn came up behind the pair and linked onto Kurt's other arm. Kurt smiled "Hello Quinn,"

"Hello Kurt!" she chirped. "Pretty bracelet, Mercedes."

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back, Kurt; you were the only one who could keep Rachel in check- it's been a nightmare."

"So I've heard."

"Also," The cheerleader lowered her voice "Just a heads up, Coach Sylvester just found out that one the squads we're competing against features vocals in their performance. I'll bet you anything she'll try to recruit you two again- you blew that Madonna number out of the water last time."

"Oh, not that again!" exclaimed Mercedes "Well this girl ain't being bought without a price." The trio made their way down the hall, laughing over outrageous deals they could strike with the cheerleading coach in exchange for their voices.

.

.

Dave Karofsky was having a normal, boring day; classes sucked, breakfast was bland; he'd stayed up late watching TV, so he was tired and just going thru his day on autopilot. The jock was on his way to gym class when he heard it. That voice. _That voice._ Ice shot down through his veins and he froze on the spot.

_This has to be a fucking nightmare. No. No, you heard wrong, that was just some girl talking. Don't turn around. Don't look._

The voice grew closer. His stomach churned.

_No. No. It can't be. Don't look, don't fucking look. Don't-_

He couldn't help it. He turned.

And there was Kurt Hummel. Kurt fucking Hummel, walking down the hall like he owned the goddamn thing. Kurt fucking Hummel with those tight pants and that styled hair, perfect nose stuck in the air as he sashayed down the hall, arm-in-arm with that black chick and the head cheerleader. They were laughing and chattering happily like freaking little girls, and walked right by the bully without even noticing him.

_Why is he here? What is he doing here?_

He thought his torture was over, just like the time Hummel started wearing normal clothes and holding hands with that ditzy cheerleader, he thought he'd finally gotten the point across. Finally Hummel had looked like a normal boy and Dave could walk down the hall without having a fucking heart attack. Karofsky had had a short reprieve, but now the lady-boy was back, surely sent straight from hell with the sole purpose of destroying him. He realized his few months of Hummel-free peace were over.

Karofsky felt the familiar, overwhelming urge to run after Hummel and shove him in to the lockers.

_Make him look at me; make him notice me, make him sorry for attracting all that attention. _

It was the fucking lady-boys, like Hummel, the flamboyant ones, who made people hate gays, trying to be all girly and abnormal. If it wasn't for them, the world would be so harsh and ridiculing.

_You're attracting attention to yourself. You do it on purpose, what choice do I have? I have to put you in your place. _

Why did he have to parade himself all over the place? With those fucking tight pants and that stupid girly hair? And that high voice and those soft lips- _Oh God! _Karofsky growled and slammed lockers as he stormed off.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

.

.

The sun was shining brightly, and it was the warm enough outside at lunch for the students of McKinley to shed their jackets and begin dreaming of the beach.

Sam and Blaine were sitting on top of a picnic table with their guitars. The two had exchanged hair stories earlier, Blaine telling Sam about the excessive gel ("ewww, man.") And Sam re-telling his surfer-hair story. ("Lemon juice? Well it looks good.") Blaine laughed and started teaching Sam to play a surfer song on guitar.

.

_Here we go, down the road, where we start_

_I don't know, I've been told to just let go_

_Of everything holding me to this place_

_Here we go on our way down to Tofino _

_And maybe we can catch some waves_

_Oh, all I know, I love to feel the sand between my toes_

_And the sun upon my face_

_._

The singing boys were surrounded by a small crowd listening to them jam; Mike Chang was bopping his head to the beat beside another football player, while Quinn and several other cheerleaders lounged at the table, gazing at the singers with the unmistakable adoration in their eyes. Quinn was shooting evil looks at the girls who edged to close.

_._

_Driving into the night, windows down _

_Guided by moonlight straight through your town _

_Maybe we can stop and sing for you. _

_Here we go on our way down to Tofino _

_And maybe we can catch some waves_

_Oh, all I know, I love to feel the sand between my toes_

_And the sun upon my face_

.

"Hey look! Jam session." Mercedes veered towards the music.

"Oh no," Kurt grabbed his friend's arm and yanked her back around the corner. "Blaine's there," he whispered.

"So?" Mercedes hissed back incredulously, "you like him; you're supposed to follow him around like a puppy, not avoid him." She gasped. "Did you two fight?"

"No! No," Kurt closed his eyes. "It's not that I don't want to be around him. I do. Badly. But I have to keep my distance- for his safety; he'll get picked on less if he's not permanently attached to my hip."

"I see the way he looks at you, and you at him! Kurt, you are both going to lose your minds if you try to stay away from each other."

Kurt glared. "Death threats, Mercedes. Death threats and dumpster tosses. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Blaine. At least he's got safe friends."

The pair of divas peered back around the corner at the picnic table. Blaine's curls were bouncing as he nodded his head in time with the music. Sam was singing along, half laughing as he tried to keep up with Blaine on the guitar.

Kurt smiled "Look at him; he's happy."

"Does Blaine have a say in this?"

Kurt sighed "I had to threaten him with unspeakable things to make him stop coming to my locker between classes. His conditions are that he'll respect my crazy wishes, but we still have to hang out every day after school and on weekends."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "Something's gotta give."

.

.

* * *

Author's notes:

-Sam/Blaine duet: 'Tofino' by Old Man's Beard- www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=jgyuxUei69I&feature=related

- I realised, upon reviewing, that when Karofsky thinks "Kurt f*cking Hummel" it's alot like in Brokeback Mountain when Ennis says "Jack f*cking Twist" hmmmm... I love Brokeback Mountian. I cry every time I watch it.

-on a similar note, I'm so curious about what's really going on inside canon!Glee Karofsky's head. Does Dave Karofsky actually have romantic feelings for Kurt? Or is he disgusted with Kurt's flamboyance? Is he confused about his feelings- does he deny that he is gay? Is he jealous of Kurt's confidence? Terrified that Kurt will tell someone his secret? Losing sleep because he can't get the thought of Kurt and that uniformed boy out of his head? Does he hate and love Kurt as he hates and loves himself?

Karofsky is fascinating and although I do not ship Kurtofsky (Klaine all the way), I really want to see some more development between the two on the show, preferably letting us know more about how the bully truly feels.

-OMWG Glee so soon! EEEEEEEEEEE! *author is shaking with excitement*


	14. Chapter 14

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did For Love **

Author's note: Omg Blaine get over yourself and kiss him already!

Blaine: *doesn't*

Puck fails to notice that Blaine is gay. Also this chapter is pretty much AVPM Act 2 Part 3.

***I do not own Glee or Starkid. I do, however, own Samwise-the-cat; he is sitting beside me trying to bite my fingers as I type. *tosses a decoy sock* Now he is under my bed chewing on the power cord.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: IN WHICH PUCK TRIES TO GET INTO KURT'S PANTS, THE TRINITY RE-UNITES! AND PUCK USES HIS BRAIN FOR SOMETHING OTHER THAN HOLDING UP HIS MOHAWK**

**.**

**Warning: Angst!kitten, Seduction Fail, Zefron**

.

.

*MCKINLEY*

.

Sam had brought Blaine to the Choir room directly after school on Tuesday, to give him a bit of background on the song they were doing. The pair was halfway thru singing it when Kurt and Mercedes waltzed in. Blaine looked up, his expression brightening instantly "Kurt!"

"Hey Blaine, sounding good!" Kurt smiled back; he relaxed the no-interaction-at-school rule when it came to Glee Club, seeing as his friends were the only ones in the building at that point.

Kurt sat down on the bench between Blaine and Mercedes, and the quartet began singing again, pointing out to Blaine where their version deviated from the original. The rest of the club filed in, including Puck who took a seat on the risers directly behind Kurt. The jock had a strange look in his eye, like a cat waiting to pounce.

Mr. Shue greeted the room and asked them to pull out their music.

Kurt riffled through his bag "Shoot, I can't find my sheet music in here."

"I think I've got an extra-" Mercedes had barely reached for her bag when Puck swiftly stepped down to sit between them. "You can share mine" he said nonchalantly, holding the music out so they both could see it. Puck was sitting right against Kurt, their legs pressed fully together from knee to hip.

"Oh. Um, thanks." Kurt said, taken aback.

This interaction did not go unnoticed by a certain Latina cheerleader, who smirked and twirled her hair in amusement.

Kurt and Mercedes leaned back shared a confused look behind Puck, before Mr. Shue clapped his hands; "From the top, guys!"

.

.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt, wait up!" Kurt turned in surprise to see Puck jogging after him as he exited McKinley Wednesday after school.

"Hiiiii Puck," responded Kurt, unsure what to make of the mohawked jock's sudden display of friendliness.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

Kurt's eyes bulged "Why?" he didn't mean to sound rude, but what?

"I thought we could hang out." Puck shoved his hands in his pockets casually, like the fashionista and the badass hanging out was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ummm..." Kurt still didn't know what to think. "I'm hanging out with Blaine, Wes, and David today, remember? The guys you met at Dalton?"

"Oh yeah, I like those guys."

"You're welcome to come with us."

Puck smiled "I think I will."

The five boys ended up getting pizza (Kurt was over-ruled, but ended up ordering a salad) then driving to Wes's house.

"I will not be held accountable for any bodily harm that occurs in this household." said Wes as he opened the front door. Puck grinned. Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Wes has this cat..." he muttered.

The boys removed their shoes in the spacious entrance hall.

Kurt was just undoing the last buckle on his boots when a sleek orange blur collided hard with his leg. "meeerrrgh!" it trilled before leaping onto Puck's leg and clinging there, eyes widened demonically.

Puck stared down at the ginger cat attached to his jeans.

"And this is Samwise-the-Brave," Wes sighed "Samwise for short, or when he's done something bad, which is often."

"Aren't you supposed to use the extended version of their name when they've done something bad?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yes, but in Samwise-the-Brave's case, his name takes longer to say than it takes for him to do something naughty again, so Samwise it is."

Samwise-the-Brave leapt from Puck's leg onto David's ankle and sank his teeth in. David yowled.

"Bad Samwise!" said Wes. He opened his backpack on pulled out one of his bedraggled bunny slippers. "Fetch!" He tossed the slipper and the marmalade cat streaked off after it, wrestling the slipper across the floor and growling loudly.

"I don't understand why you keep such a violent cat." David complained, rubbing his ankle.

"He is aesthetically pleasing" reasoned Wes "and less maintenance than a Rottweiler."

A loud ripping sound came from the bunny slipper. They all looked at Wes. "Well, I mean he can get his own food if we forget to feed him. He tried to bring a pheasant thru the cat-flap one time. Didn't fit. He had to eat it outside."

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Blaine.

"Cuddle and listen to music?" suggested David.

Full of surprises today, Puck agreed with David. "I need to find the right song to sing. Remember how I was trying to get that cheerleader to notice that I'm a badass?"

"Well that can only lead to disaster and hilarity; let's go!"

Presented with a musical challenge, the boys trooped up to Wes's room. Samwise-the-Brave chased them up the stairs, biffing at their ankles.

Wes led them into his room. "Oh. My. God. That is a boss Zefron Poster." exclaimed David in awe.

Wes smiled at the glossy image of Zac with his hand up his shirt. "Ah yes, I am quite fond of him; he's such a charismatic humanitarian."

Puck stared at them like they'd gone bonkers.

"You think you like him?" interjected Blaine "Wrong! Because I love him the most; Blaine loves Zac Efron more than anybody else on the planet." He tossed his curls sassily.

Samwise flopped down on the bed beside Kurt, who froze then inched toward Blaine as the cat began purring. Kurt reached a tentative hand out to scratch his ears. The cat purred even louder and rolled his eyes back in pleasure.

"If he turns his head, get your hand out of there, fast." advised David, who was experienced in these matters. "So, Puck, we're going to help you find the perfect song."

"Well, you don't have to..." sadi Puck, who was clearly beginning to doubt their sanity.

"Of course we'll help you. What would Zac Efron say at a time like this? We're all in this together!"

"Everybody knows that I like him the most." David muttered under his breath.

Wes and David spilled a giant box of CDs on the floor, and the boys pawed thru them, looking for a Puck-worthy song. "meeeerrug!" exclaimed the cat as he pounced into the pile. David tossed a sock out the door for Samwise to chase. "Out you go, kitteh."

"AH HAAA!" cried Wes.

"Found something?" asked Puck.

Wes held up the disc reverently. "See it, smell it, touch it, kiss it. Kiss it!" he repeated sternly when Puck hesitated. "It's the motherload."

"Hairspray?" said Puck looking at the CD cover. "No way, dude; my little sister likes that movie."

Kurt looked insulted. "Hairspray is a fantastic film, not to mention a Broadway hit."

David nodded dreamily. "Zefron as Link in Hairspray is the best thing ever... that little curl..."

"Not to mention, Mathew Morrison was the original Link on Broadway," said Kurt airily, "and he's quite successful now, from what I hear."

"I need a stud song!" protested Puck.

"Puck, Zefron is a stud. Get your head in the game!" David shoved the song lyrics at Puck.

Puck leaned back against the wall, eyebrows climbing higher as he read the lyrics. He had no idea Zefron sung songs like that; he'd thought they were all about lions and fluffy kittens. Puck smirked as he skimmed the naughtier lines in the song. He could totally own this. "I never thought I'd say this, but Zefron is a bit of a badass." He said appreciatively.

"Yeah, but everyone knows that I like him the best." whispered Blaine.

.

.

Kurt's phone buzzed right after his last class on Thursday. He opened it. A text from Puck.

**Meet me in the auditorium ~P**

Kurt's brow wrinkled in confusion. Why was Puck being so friendly to him all of a sudden? Kurt supposed it was because of the fashion help he had given him, and the fact that he was back and New Directions could go on to Regionals. Kurt shrugged and made his way to the auditorium.

Puck was already there, sitting on the edge of the stage with his guitar. Kurt boosted himself up beside Puck.

"Hey Kurt, I wanted to run my song past you. Been practicing it." Puck scooched a little closer as he turned to face Kurt.

Kurt gestured "Take it away."

Puck sang the song, and Kurt smiled, feeling proud of Wes and David for suggesting it. It was perfect for Puck, really. Kurt just didn't understand why Puck was sitting so _close_ to him.

Kurt nodded. "I think Wes and David did good."

"I'll take it from the best." Puck said in his sexiest voice.

Puck leaned in, gazing into Kurt's eyes. They were a really pretty colour actually; he'd never noticed before. The eyes were staring back at him in surprise and confusion as he leaned closer. Puck brought his hand up and grazed Kurt's jaw and suddenly a look of pure terror flashed across the countertenor's face and he scrambled back, leaping to his feet.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the hell?" Kurt yelled, freaking out. "What is it with you jocks kissing me? Are you tired of throwing me in the dumpster? Is this a new sport?" In his panic, Kurt's bangs had fallen into his eyes. He threw his hands up "Just because you're a guy, does not mean I'm into you!" He yelled.

Puck stared, stunned."Ummm ok." He said, honestly more surprised by this turn of events than Kurt. "Hey, relax dude. Calm down..."

Kurt pointed a quivering finger "Promise me you'll never do that again."

"Only if you beg for it." Pucks smirk was quickly melted by the smaller boy's death-glare.

"OK! I promise!" Puck looked abashed. "Sorry... for that..." he muttered. "And for throwing you in the dumpsters; that was stupid."

Kurt breathed out, smoothing out his hair. "Apology accepted." He rearranged his scarf and gave the jock a confused look.

Just as Kurt turned to leave, something re-played in Puck's head. "Wait!" He said standing up. "Hey! Hold up a second, Kurt; who kissed you?"

Kurt froze, staring up at the other boy. "What?"

"Who kissed you?"

"No one kissed me, I never said anyone kissed me." Kurt began to panic.

"You said: _What is it with you jocks kissing me?_" Puck said slowly "Who was the other jock who kissed you, Kurt?"

"No one!" Kurt yelled franticly "No one, OK? I didn't-" he suddenly leapt at Puck, grabbing the front of his shirt and snarling in his face "Do. Not. Tell. I swear to god, Puck if you repeat a word I said..."

Puck threw his hands up in utter shock at Kurt's sudden aggression. "Ok! Ok! I won't tell anyone."

"Promise me." Kurt was shaking.

"I promise."

Kurt gave Puck one last threatening look before stalking out the door.

Puck stared after him.

_What?_

.

.

Blaine let his car idle in the parking lot after school. He hadn't seen Kurt leave yet and was hoping he could give the other boy a ride home. He had convinced Finn to go on ahead, reminding him that he and Kurt had baked cookies together last night and there were still some left.

Blaine was humming along to the radio when he saw Kurt coming out of the school. He could tell Kurt was upset by the way he walked. Blaine got out of his car and waved Kurt over. Kurt glanced over his shoulder before diving into the passenger seat.

"Kurt, what's-"

"Drive. Drive now."

"Driving." Blaine pulled onto the road, glancing at the other boy in concern. Kurt had his head tilted back against the seat, eyes closed. His hands were clenched into fists in his lap. "Kurt?" murmured the dark-haired boy "Is... is it Karofsky?"

"No, well not directly." Kurt explained the incident with Puck, and how Puck had caught him when he slipped up.

"I'm sooo dead." Moaned Kurt as they pulled into the Hummel's driveway.

"Hey." Blaine stopped Kurt by the front of the car and put his hands on his shoulders. "Breathe, Kurt. Puck won't tell, and he doesn't even know who it was. It'll be fine."

Kurt swallowed, nodding.

Blaine saw the look in the blue eyes and pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt" Blaine whispered. "Everything will be fine."

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to decide which he liked more; the sound of Blaine whispering his name in his ear, or the feel of Blaine's body as he held him close.

Kurt smiled as he pulled away, deciding it was a tie.

.

Burt glanced out the window as the boys pulled into the drive. He was never fully relaxed until Kurt came home from school safely. He'd tried to convince his son to remain at Dalton, but that boy was stubborn as a mule and there was nothing Burt could say to change his mind. Burt admitted he was glad to have his son around more often, even though he had Blaine with him half the time, and it was nice to have the extra money, especially with Finn in the house; boy, that kid could eat.

Burt had almost turned away from the window when he saw the expression on Kurt's face as he got out of the car. His stomach clenched; must have been a bad day at school. Burt watched as Blaine put his arms around Kurt, and wasn't sure if he approved until he noticed the way the fear and anxiety was wiped off his son's face as Blaine held him.

Burt couldn't decide if he liked the way that one hug from that boy could change the upset expression on his son's face into a dazed smile. As he watched the dark-haired boy hold the door open for Kurt in a gentlemanly way, he decided it could be worse.

.

.

Puck was walking down the hall to on his way to football practice on Friday, wondering what he was going to do now. Puck saw Kurt down the hallway, he wondered if he should go up and say hi, or avoid eye-contact with him until they graduate. His pondering was violently interrupted when he caught sight of Karofsky coming towards Kurt. Puck sped up to intercept the collision, and the bully noticed him at the last moment and veered away, but not without jeering in Kurt's face; "Homo."

Puck had raised his fist and was a second away from threatening the other jock when he caught sight of the expression on Kurt's face as he looked at Karofsky: Terror. Normal enough under the circumstances, but something was strange.

Puck stared at the terrified expression on the smaller boy's face as he scurried away, and then he realized; that was the exact same look on Kurt's face as when Puck had tried to kiss him.

The memory flashed:_ "What is it with you jocks kissing me?_" That terrified expression. _"Do. Not. Tell" _

Puck looked back down the hallway after the bully, and then a flash of bright purple distracted him as Miss Pillsbury walked by in one of her colourful blouses. "Hello, Noah." She smiled as she passed.

Another memory rose to the surface; _"...bullies pick on someone... they see reflections of themself in that person that they don't like...you take it out on the students around you..." _

Puck glanced again at the back of Kurt's head down the hallway, then turned and stared at the retreating Karofsky. Puck looked slowly back and forth between them, his eyes growing wide as realization hit.

_NO. WAY._

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

-AHHH! So many different shows and cross-referencing in this chapter. I hope it didn't blow your mind.

- Samwise-the-cat is now curled up by my knee, resting himself for his next assault on passing ankles. Do you have a cat/dog/imaginary friend that hangs out with you when you write?

-Samwise is the original angst!kitten.

-Kurt's line about Mathew Morrison made me laugh. Yes I laugh at my own jokes. I laugh a lot at my own writing, even when I've read it over several times and it's not a surprise... yeah I'm cool like that. *Hides head in a paper bag*


	15. Chapter 15

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did For Love**

Author's note: this chapter contains boy!kissing and scenes of a sexual nature. *blushes and hides under bed* If you are totally awesome, please continue reading.

***If I owned Glee, I would have never imagined Karofsky would be gay and none of this awesome plot would have happened. That kiss was my number one jaw-dropping moment of 2010. My mouth literally snapped open so hard it hurt my jaw. Then I had to run outside and fangirl in the driveway, screaming "WHAT? WHAT?" repeatedly and flailing my arms for about 10 minutes, before I could regain my composure and finish watching the episode. Ryan Murphy, you rock my world.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: IN WHICH THERE IS FINALLY BOY!KISSING AND SUE SYLVESTER GETS HER WAY**

**Warning: Lolcats, shirtlessness, ulterior motives, Sue Sylvester **

.

.

*MCKINLY*

.

Kurt arrived at school in the morning, seeing that familiar dark, curly head huddled together with Sam on the steps. Blaine often spent the time before school helping his dyslexic friend with homework.

Blaine must have tuned himself to the sound of Kurt's car; he looked up expectantly, smiling as he laid eyes on the well-dressed countertenor across the school grounds. He held up his phone just as Kurt's ringtone sounded from his pocket.

Kurt opened his phone. Blaine had sent him a picture of a grouchy-looking cat in a garbage can, titled "trashcat is not amused." Kurt giggled; the pair had been sending each other lolcat pictures all weekend. Cheesy, yes, but entertaining.

Kurt looked up again, glaring this time as Blaine waved openly. Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's paranoia and turned back to Sam's homework.

Kurt was focusing on another day of pretending not to know Blaine, and almost didn't notice the dark red envelope that fell out as he opened his locker. Kurt stopped and looked at it suspiciously before scooping it off the ground. He lifted the flap cautiously, half-expecting it to be some trick from the bullies. Nothing exploded in his face, so he gingerly pulled out the 3 pieces of paper. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the first two: a pair of tickets to the show 'Evita' at the Community Playhouse next Saturday.

Kurt unfolded the third piece of paper, there were four words: "I can has date?" and was signed "Blaine." Kurt groaned at the cheesy lolcat reference and shook his head in dismay;

_Sam's awkward pickup lines must be contagious... wait. Pickup lines?_

Kurt re-read the note.

_OMG what does he mean by date? Does he mean an actual date, or just friends hanging out/ "it's a date" type thing like we always do?_

Kurt stared at the message with wide eyes, trying to figure out what it meant, barely noticing that his best friend had walked up beside him, smirking.

"What does it say?" she asked. No beating around the bush for Mercedes.

"Huh?" Kurt said intelligently.

Mercedes titled her chin at the envelope in Kurt's hand.

"Wait... did you know about this?"

"I may or may not have revealed your locker combination to a certain suitor."

Kurt glared. "I don't have a suitor."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "For the love of Prada, Kurt, you are both crazy about each other! Any fool can see it. I mean-" she quickly backpedalled as Kurt's eyes grew wide in horror "nobody sees it. Well, except me. And Wes and David. They keep texting me Lion King references."

"Mercedes, he totally doesn't like me."

The diva grabbed Kurt and shook him. "Kurt! He holds your hand, sings to you, texts you, drives to Lima to confront bullies with you, takes you out for meals, and musicals, gets you settled into his school, he listens to your problems, cheers you up when you're sad, respects your paranoid desire to pretend to be strangers at school."

"He knows it's for his own safety."

"Kurt, you two can't keep this up forever when you clearly are into each other... and don't give me that look! Why do you keep denying it?"

Kurt sighed "It's just easier to think he doesn't, in a way... unrequited feelings I'm used to, but the idea of someone loving me back..." Kurt trailed off "I want it so bad but I'm scared, Mercedes." He pressed his cheek into the cool metal locker.

Mercedes linked her arm into his. "It'll work out, Kurt" she smiled gently as she led him away.

.

.

There was no Glee Club after school that day, but Kurt was in the choir room anyway; it had great acoustics and he had a song he needed to get off his chest. Kurt was just plugging his IPod into the speakers when the door opened and a certain dark-haired boy wandered in.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Blaine, how was your day?"

"It would have been a lot better if I could talk to you between classes and at lunch." He pouted.

"Death-threats!" Kurt reminded him in an ironic, sing-song voice.

Blaine pursed his lips, determined to find a way around this one day. "What are you doing in here all alone?"

"I was going to sing this song I've been working on; the acoustics are better here than in my basement..."

Blaine stepped forward abruptly and held out his hand to Kurt. The younger boy stared at it. "Dance with me?"

Kurt's stomach leapt as he stared into those hazel eyes.

"It's been a long time since we danced together." Blaine said, grinning "Far too long, in fact."

Kurt blushed. "I- I- I'm supposed to be practicing my song," he stuttered.

_We're not in a dark closet, he'll see me blushing. What if I fall over?_

"Come on," Blaine grinned adorably. "I know for a fact that you can waltz."

Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You had earphones on and didn't think anyone was watching."

Kurt blushed some more.

"What's this song you've been working on?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitated before answering. "Iris" he whispered.

A strange expression crossed Blaine's face. "A soul-exposing song," he commented lightly.

Kurt blushed even deeper, if possible. "I'll sing something else," he mumbled.

"Nope!" said Blaine happily, grabbing Kurt's IPod and queuing the song "You can sing Iris. While we waltz; Iris is perfect for waltzing." And without further ado, Blaine pressed play, grabbed Kurt's hand, and brought him close. "Mind if I lead?" he murmured.

Kurt just stared. Blaine took that for a yes, and began to dance. Kurt followed Blaine's lead, still blushing, and concentrating on not tripping over his feet.

"You're supposed to be singing"

Kurt steeled himself and closed his eyes in concentration.

.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

_._

Blaine nudged Kurt, and the younger boy dared to open his eyes and look back at him. Blaine smiled.

.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

.

The song faded away, but Blaine didn't let go of Kurt. "Still don't want the world to see you, eh?" he said softly.

Kurt dropped his gaze. "It's not me I'm worried about."

"Kurt, I can't keep doing this;" the older boy pleaded softly "I really like being with you, and I hate seeing you across the room and not being able to come over and talk to you."

"It's for your own saf-"

"I've been fine; people here like me."

"That's because Karofsky has the IQ of a radish and hasn't recognized you." Kurt ran his eyes appreciatively over the wild curls and Buckeyes jacket. "And you hang out with the few nice football players; Sam, Anthony, Mike; they don't think you're gay, they think you're one of them."

"Kurt, everyone knows you're gay, and nothing's happened."

"Puck and Finn have saved me a few times."

"That's the thing! You've got the quarterback, football players and those three Cheerios looking out for you, people don't want to mess with them."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. Blaine decided to change subjects. "Did you get the envelope?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I've never seen Evita live."

"So it's a date?"

"Date?" repeated Kurt before he could stop himself

"Yes. Date." Blaine affirmed determinedly "Official 'date' date. As in, I am asking you out."

Kurt's eyes widened as his mouth fell open a bit.

_Oh. Couldn't be clearer than that._

Blaine blindsided him with a charming grin. "So is it a yes or a no?"

Kurt was pretty sure the other boy could hear his heart thudding. "Yes." He squeaked.

Blaine's face lit up with a ridiculously huge smile. "It's a date!" he laughed triumphantly. "See ya tomorrow, Kurt." He all but skipped out the door.

Kurt sank down on the piano bench in a daze.

.

.

A couple days later, Kurt and Mercedes were strutting down the hall, arm in arm, discussing the latest awesomeness of Dolce and Gabbana, as they passed Sue Sylvester's office. Sue opened her door and stuck her head out into the hall. "Porcelain! Aretha!" The fashionable pair stopped and turned. "Get in here!"

Kurt and Mercedes smirked at each other, fixed their hair, and followed the cheerleading coach into her office.

Kurt and Mercedes sat down across from Sue Sylvester who wasted no breath in getting her point across. "Porcelain, Aretha, you two will be providing the lead vocals for my next Cheerios number." She tossed a pair of red and white uniforms at them. "Congratulations; you may now call yourselves Cheerios, a title which many girls would lick a possum carcass for." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"Speaking of which," the coach steepled her fingers. "has that bully been bothering you?"

Kurt hesitated, Mercedes nudged him. "Well, he says things, but he hasn't laid a hand on me. Yet."

The coach surveyed him imperiously "You should know that my Cheerios are an extension of myself, which means they are the best of the best, and no one picks on the best of the best. Except me." She leaned back in her chair, waving her hand in explanation. "We need to keep our hierarchy in place, cheerleaders are at the top, no one picks on the Cheerios. I'm helping you out."

"I'm gay," said Kurt, by way of indicating that he'd still get picked on.

"Ahh, there's nothing wrong with a couple gay cheerleaders." her eyes flashed to the window as a certain pair of pretty Cheerios passed by, pinkies linked.

"And besides, only one person can tell you if you really are gay:" the coach leaned forward jabbing a thumb at herself, "and that's Sue Sylvester, and she still hasn't made up her mind about you."

Kurt titled his head "Why do you want to help me out?"

"Well, as you know, I grew up with a handi-capable sister; I know what it's like to be ridiculed, but more importantly: your outrageous wardrobe of choice gives me severe eyestrain on a daily basis- if I wanted to see colours like that I would smoke mushrooms," Mercedes glanced down at her techni-colour top. "so I want to see you two wearing only the greatest designer that ever lived."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Marc Jacobs?"

_"__Oliver Tolentino?" Mercedes suggested._

"No, Sue Sylvester. I designed those Cheerios uniforms myself." Kurt looked impressed.

"So go put them on. I want you two out on the field tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp."

Kurt and Mercedes left the office, uniforms in hand.

Mercedes turned to her best friend, "Let's give Mr. Shue a heads-up this time."

.

.

Cheerios practice was gruelling, but strangely invigorating. The singers' choreography wasn't nearly as intense as the rest of the squad, but Coach Sylvester expected nothing short of perfection and after one practice, Kurt and Mercedes felt they had fully earned the right to wear their uniforms.

"I'd forgotten what it's like, being a Cheerio." Kurt confided to Quinn and Brittany, who were flanking him as he walked down the hall after practice.

Quinn smiled knowingly. "The uniforms- they're magic; suddenly you belong, you fit in and everyone wants to be you."

Brittany smiled and nodded. Kurt fixed his hair, strutting; he knew his uniform fit him in all the right places and looked damn hot.

"Anyway, I'm glad you joined up again; I wasn't sure if you were going to."

Kurt preened. "Well, it keeps my mind off other things... and I like the challenge." He smirked. "Besides, with Coach Sylvester you don't really have a choice."

Quinn laughed, and Kurt smirked as they turned the corner, and walked right past Blaine. Their eyes met for just one second, but that was all Kurt needed to see the priceless expression on the other boy's face. His smirk grew into a devilish grin as he felt Blaine's eyes follow him down the hall.

.

Blaine stood, staring after Kurt, his eyes were practically bulging out of his head and he was unaware that his gum had fallen out of his wide open mouth.

_Kurt in a Cheerios uniform. Kurt is a Cheerio. Oh. My. God. Mind blown._

The image of Kurt in that killer uniform ensured that he could not think properly for the rest of the day.

He was pretty sure that Kurt in a Cheerios uniform was the sexiest thing to ever walk the planet.

He felt like Kurt had walked off with his brain as well as his heart.

_Dammit boy, you've got to stop kidnapping my vital organs._

The bell rang and Sam came up behind him. "What are you staring at, dude?"

Blaine let out an unintelligible noise.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for class." Sam grabbed Blaine's arm and dragged him off, still gaping down the hall after Kurt.

.

.

Puck watched out of the corner of his eye as Karofsky dug around in his gym locker, looking confused. "Shit, where'd my towel go?" A few nearby jocks grunted unknowingly. Puck waited for the bully to utter a few choice swear words before looking up innocently. "Here, man I've got an extra." Puck tossed the towel at him. "Nice tackle today."

.

.

Blaine made a point of coming to school very early the next day. He didn't watch the Cheerios practice, but waited in the empty hall for Kurt to appear, yanking him into an alcove and placing both hands on the wall on either side of him so he couldn't escape. Kurt had a knowing grin on his face; he hadn't spoken to Blaine since the older boy had caught sight of him in uniform for the first time.

Blaine leaned in close. "Not. Fair." He growled.

Kurt tried to stop smiling and couldn't. "What?" he said innocently.

"You- you- you have to warn me or something! Walking around in that sexy, sexy uniform..." Blaine shook his head. "You asked for it." He shot Kurt a devious look before disappearing off to find Sam.

.

.

Kurt was eating lunch in the cafeteria with the Cheerios, Mercedes, and Sam, who had come over to flirt with Quinn. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine enter the cafeteria and stop. The dark haired boy scanned the tables and spied Kurt, then he looked at the football table where Mike was waving at him. Blaine smiled, waved back at Mike, and then headed straight towards Kurt and the Cheerios.

Kurt watched him approach with wide, threatening eyes.

_No. Don't you dare._

Blaine stared challengingly back at him as he sat down in the empty seat beside Sam, a seat that just happened to be directly across from Kurt.

The blonde boy turned. "Hey Blaine."

"Hey, Sam" Blaine casually stabbed some salad "Did you catch the game last night?"

.

.

As the week progressed, Blaine did everything in his power to break Kurt's rules, eating lunch with the Cheerios, stopping by his locker, and even going so far as to say "Hi Kurt." in front of the entire football team.

"You talking to the lady-boy?" a jock asked.

"Kurt's cool." said Sam calmly, as Puck raised a threatening fist and Finn glared.

"Ok, got it." The jock had been on the wrong side of Puck's fist before and it had sucked.

.

.

"Ok, boys!" Coach Bieste yelled "We've got half an hour of practice left and I'm gonna make a little competition: whichever team runs the obstacle course the fastest with the most passes of the football gets to hit the showers 20 minutes early! Pair up!" she blew her whistle.

"Karofsky!" Puck shouted, tossing him the football.

The bigger jock, caught it, startled, but teamed up with Puck anyway.

Puck grinned at Karofsky "We're gonna win this thing!" he shouted.

.

.

Puck stepped out of the shower, enjoying the usually empty locker room as he made his way over to his locker and pulled out his clothes. Karofsky had showered quickly and had already pulled on his jeans and T-shirt, and laced his sneakers, he was just pulling on his football jacket when Puck decided to make his move.

"Man, that run was dope." The mohawked boy started talking about their win at the competition, pulling on his shorts and shoes, purposefully leaving his t-shirt on the bench as he sauntered over toward the larger boy.

"For sure, man. We kicked their asses."

Puck moved in, slow and calculated, knowing this could go horribly wrong. He leaned against the lockers next to Dave, grinning and lowering his eyelids and they exchanged mundane football drabble.

Puck moved a little closer... he's thought about this;

_Slowly... no sudden moves, don't startle him into punching your face off, just keep the sexy flowing. _

Puck continued the footwall banter, tossing in some casual compliments for the other boy.

.

Dave notices that Puckerman is standing unusually close to him. Other than that everything is normal. Just two dudes talking about football. He begins to feel nervous as Puckerman takes another step into his space, still grinning and talking.

_Why is he so close to me?_

Karofsky doesn't know what to think about Puck's attention; they haven't been too friendly outside of football.

_But this is football, so it's all cool, right? _

Dave has forgotten what they are talking about. Another nonchalant step closer. Puck is about a foot away from him, way closer than dudes are supposed to get to each other.

_What is he doing? Should I punch him? _

That's his default when confused, but one glance at the other jock's naked chest tells Dave that Puck would be put up a tough fight and-

_Damn, the boy is fine-Shit! Don't think that! Why is he still coming closer? _

Karofsky unconsciously takes a step back and the mohawked boy follows, putting one hand on the lockers behind Dave.

Karofsky is backed against the lockers, taking fast shallow breaths "What are you doing?" his voice is so low it's nearly inaudible. His heart is racing, his mind is spinning.

_Why is Puckerman so close? Looking at me like-_

Puck smiles seductively and leans in slowly, his lips only inches from Dave's.

Puck can see the baffled dizziness in Dave's eyes; he whispers "What do you want me to do?" and then Puckerman slowly presses his lips against Dave's.

Dave can't move- can't think. All he knows is the room is spinning and Noah Puckerman's lips pressed to his. A boy is kissing him! A boy. A hot, shirtless boy.

Puck's mouth moves gently against his, and then Karofsky is kissing him back. It's slow at first, then Puck's hand slides down and grazes Dave's jaw.

Puck slowly slides his other hand to rest on Karofsky's shoulder;

_Easy does it...If he's gonna punch me I'll feel him twitch first. _

Puck kisses a little harder and a small moan escapes the other jock and Puck realizes he's not going to get punched at all...

Barely believing what's going down, Puck opens his lips against Dave's and nudges the larger boy's bottom lip with his tongue. Karofsky shudders and then Puck sucks gently on his lip. That does it; Karofsky loses control.

In an instant they are kissing fiercely, passionately, roughly. Hands moving rapidly; through his hair, down Puck's back, over his skin. _Oh God. _Puck nips his tongue, and Dave makes another small noise somewhere between surprise and lust.

Puck grabs the football jacket in his fists and roughly pulls Karofsky against him. Puck may be buff but Karofsky's bigger, and before Puck knows what happening, Dave spins him around and now Puck is the one pressed against the lockers. Puck's hands rove over the larger boy's chest eliciting a low moan. Puck hastily pulls the jacket off Karofsky's shoulders, too caught up in the moment to notice the locker room door open.

Puck throws the jacket on the ground and grabs Karofsky's face again, both boys are panting heavily, kissing frantically. Puck bites his lip and Karofsky groans, and now they are kissing deeply, slowing the pace; Karofsky has one hand and the back of Puckerman's neck and runs his other down the Jewish boy's torso, lingering on his abs, it feels so good, and he's kissing Puck's mouth again and again and... it's a second before he notices the other boy has stopped moving. He opens his eyes and follows Puck's gaze...

Coach Beiste and the rest of the football team were standing just inside the door way, gaping at the scene they'd walked in on. An eternity passed and nobody moved; the room was frozen and silent with shock.

Karofsky was paralyzed with terror; his brain had shut off.

The team continued to stare in shocked silence. Puck broke the moment, sliding out from under the other boy and sauntering slowly over to the bench where he picked up his T-shirt and pulled it on. He turned and stared challengingly into every set of eyes on the football team, and then, with that smug-as-hell badass smirk on his face, walked right through his statue-like teammates and out the door.

.

* * *

Author's notes: *warning canon!glee spoilers ahead*

-Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw

-Next chapter will probably be the last. Sooo excited for Canon!Glee returning. I think I will write more stories if episodes inspire me. I enjoy imagining what will happen next.

-Please forgive me for switching verb tenses in the locker-room scene; I felt I could express it better that way; it was more in-the-moment, you know?

-I never get tired of lolcats. I want to make a lolkurt of that moment during WIGYA when Kurt is resting his cheek on the mannequin, I would title it "Unamused Kurt is unamused". Or make it into a demotivational poster entitled "The perfect guy- (is always taken)" or something. I need a "keep calm and ship klaine" poster.

-I was looking at my traffic and Wow! You readers are from some awesome places! Norway, Monaco, New Zealand, Italy, Germany, and the UK to name a few! All places I want to visit. I am coming to Ireland in May; Irish gleeks, any advice on things to bring, do, see, ect? (any ways to not embarrass myself?)

-watched the video of the Warblers singing "Bills, Bills,Bills." It was fantastic. I think they're ready for Regionals, too.

-watched the video of Blaine singing "When I Get You Alone." I didn't know whether to groan and facepalm, sing and dance along, hug Kurt, or scream and tear my hair out. I settled for watching it over again 14 times in a row.


	16. Chapter 16

**A KLAINE/ PUCKOFSKY FANFIC**

**What I Did For Love**

.

Author's note: Last chapter. Wow I've put so much time and effort into this fic. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading and all your kind reviews :D this fandom is totally awesome.

-OMWG = oh my wizard god. I use this in real life. I also say "Merlin's beard!" when I am surprised. I'm such a nerd.

***I do not own Glee or anything. I just love it a lot.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 IN WHICH EVERYONE LIVES HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**Warning: handholding, sunsets, revolution **

.

.

Kurt and Blaine were watching 'Singin' in the Rain' and sipping lemonade on the couch with Mercedes, Tina, and Carole, when the front door slammed announcing Finn's return from football practice.

Finn came into the living room and collapsed onto the free chair, looking shell-shocked.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Carole glanced at her son, noticing his face "Finn? Is something wrong?" At her words, Burt appeared in the doorway, frowning at Finn.

The four on the couch turned to look at Finn, too.

Kurt stared in concern. "Finn?"

Finn looked at them in a daze. "I...I walked into the locker-room after practice today... and Puck was making out with Karofsky." He said, still in disbelief.

Tina spat a mouthful of lemonade out all over her lap.

"WHAAAATTT?" Mercedes shrieked.

Carole's mouth fell open, and Burt said blinked like he hadn't heard right.

"Karofsky... Puck... there they were, kissing each other! Making out! Hands running..." Finn choked off.

Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Kurt rolled his eyes "Shocker." he muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Mercedes did not fail to notice this lack of surprise. She stared incredulously at the pair of them. "Kurt!" She demanded. "Did you just get botox, or is there a reason you do not look surprised?"

Everyone whipped around to face Kurt.

Kurt opened his mouth, and then closed it quickly, looking back at Blaine, who raised his eyebrows as if to ask, "_are you going to tell them?" _Kurt hesitated.

"Gaydar" answered Blaine, saving Kurt.

Mercedes took one look at Kurt and knew better, but she only narrowed her eyes at her BFF. He winced, knowing he was gonna get grilled later.

Meanwhile, Finn was still rambling in shock. "Karofsky is gay! Gay! Dave Karofsky, the most homophobic bully ever. I just can't get over it!" Finn jolted upright, staring at Kurt. "All those things he did to you! Because you're gay! All the shoving and threats... but he was gay too!"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Burt "Kurt, you knew your bully was gay?"

Kurt fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"You knew." Burt was incredulous. "All that time... that's why he threatened you, right? Because you knew."

Kurt nodded; that was as close to the truth as he wanted to get right now.

"Bro," Finn was confused "if you knew, why didn't you tell us? He was making your life miserable; you could have turned the tables."

"It wasn't my secret to tell." answered Kurt quietly.

.

.

Burt and Finn were watching TV in the living room, getting hungrier as they enjoyed the delicious smells that were wafting out of the kitchen where Kurt and Blaine were making dinner. Tina and Mercedes had gone home, but Blaine was staying for supper. Burt was so used to having Blaine around, he barely felt awkward about the boys' relationship anymore.

Burt titled his head, listening to the quiet conversation in the kitchen, he couldn't hear everything, but it sounded like Kurt and Blaine were still discussing Finn's news. Blaine got along really well with Finn too, and Carole liked him, and, she liked how happy Kurt was with Blaine around. Burt liked it too.

In the kitchen, Kurt added the final ingredients to the Pad Thai as Blaine stirred. "Perfect." Kurt announced, tasting it.

Blaine leaned back against the counter, smiling "Good news..."

Kurt looked up questioningly.

"My sister made it through surgery and the new liver seems to be working fine... she can come home in a couple weeks."

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted happily, wrapping him in a hug "That's wonderful!"

Blaine grinned into Kurt's shoulder. Burt and Finn pretended not to notice.

.

.

The next day at school, the fact that Dave Karofsky, football jock and well-known bully, had been caught making out in the locker-room with Noah Puckerman was the biggest buzz McKinley had ever known; it was the only thing anyone talked about, and everyone was shocked.

Kurt found the courage to corner Puck at his locker in the morning. "So." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are the rumours true?"

Puck looked up. "I totally made out with Karofsky. It's a complete secret, so, naturally the whole school knows." said Puck smugly "No one has caused an uproar like this in living memory. I dared to do what no McKinley football jock has done before and now I am the ultimate badass."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Puck, "That's why you tried to kiss me in the auditorium." He accused. "Well, I should be mad that you tried to use me to for a popularity stunt... but I have a feeling that you, Noah Puckerman, have just made my life a whole lot easier."

"Damn straight! No outed football jock is gonna throw you in the dumpsters. I've got your back, Hummel."

Kurt smiled up at Puck. "Thank you."

.

.

Blaine was once again at Kurt's house, this time the two boys were in the basement, sprawled on the couch, snacking and texting Wes and David, who they had plans to hang out with on Sunday, the day after their first official date.

Blaine had just let his friends know that he had an actual date with Kurt on Saturday. Kurt was resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder, watching as he texted.

**He said yes :D ~B**

**OMWG finally! ~W&D**

Kurt laughed, imagining the pair's real-time reactions.

"You know, they are going to tease us and grill us mercilessly for details when we see them on Sunday." Blaine warned, "It will be as embarrassing and awkward as Wes and David can possibly make it."

"Well, as long as they don't come along with us to 'Evita' on Saturday, I think we'll be ok."

"That's why I refused to tell them what we are doing. They would totally stalk us."

Kurt nodded "Wise choice."

**DRATWATS! ~W&D**

**Is that another Lion King ref? ~K&B**

**No, FYI it means: double rainbow all the way across the sky ~W&D**

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and laughed.

**It's a celebratory exclamation. we like rainbows ~W&D**

**You two are lunatics. We love you. c u Sunday ~K&B**

**.**

Kurt sank back into the couch beside Blaine and closed his eyes. The last week had been exhausting; physically with cheerleading, and mentally and emotionally with all the ups and downs of school and his social life.

Blaine rolled his head to look at the other boy. "Kurt?"

"Mmmm?"

"Tomorrow, at school, I want to walk down the hall with you, holding hands."

That got Kurt's attention. His eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling for a while, contemplating courage, his feelings, and the recent events at McKinley.

Blaine apparently thought Kurt needed some motivation. "I'll give you my gushers." He pulled a pack out from the box of snacks nearby.

"No, no, I have a fruit-by-the-foot, I don't want your gushers."

"Tell you what...I'll throw in my teddy grahams, with the gushers, so then you can make some little gusher-teddy graham sandwiches."

Kurt couldn't help but grin; Blaine was just so freaking adorable.

Blaine honestly did not expect Kurt to agree so readily, but the younger boy eventually nodded. "Shall we wear raincoats? For the inevitable slushy attack?"

"No, we're going to dress so damn fine that everyone will wish they were us."

"I have to wear my Cheerios uniform to school."

Blaine grinned. "Exactly." He waggled his eyebrows, making Kurt laugh.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can throw something together at the last minute" Blaine teased.

"Blaine Anderson, you'd better tell me right now!" Kurt leapt at him.

Blaine laughed wickedly and caught Kurt, spinning him around. "Nope!" he said happily.

"Blaine!"

.

.

Kurt drove into the McKinley parking lot, feeling nervous, and yet a little bit excited in spite of himself, at the prospect of holding Blaine's hand. He had given himself a manicure last night and was wearing his best hand cream.

The countertenor stepped out of his car, smoothing out his Cheerios uniform, and walked to the front of the school to meet Blaine.

Kurt didn't have to wait long until the dark-haired boy appeared, as if by magic, in front of him. Kurt stopped and stared. Blaine was wearing the deep green button down shirt that Kurt loved so much and had told him not to wear to school. He'd paired it with a charcoal vest and fitted jeans. His curls fell over his sparkling eyes. He shot Kurt a dazzling smile. Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"You ready to do this?"

"You look so hot." Kurt blurted. He blushed. "I mean, yes, but I'm scared."

"Don't be scared; I'll tell you jokes and keep you laughing the whole time." Blaine promised with a wink. He held his hand out toward the younger boy.

Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it tight.

And together they walked up the steps and through the doors of McKinley.

.

.

In the days to follow, whenever Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall hand-in-hand, they did so in relative peace and acceptance. True, they got some looks and the odd insult, but those grew swiftly less common as Puck and Finn had taken to walking around behind the couple, glaring at the crowd, as if daring them to say something. And the students in the hall knew better than to mess with Puck; after a few black eyes handed out by the Glee jocks, the anti-gay slurs had disappeared from the locker-rooms and football fields.

Everyone realized that Dave Karofsky had been the largest instigator of gay-bashing, so most of the drive to do that was now gone, plus the guys didn't want to give the gays a hard time, because that's what Karofsky did before he was outed. No one was keen to be seen as the next Karofsky.

With Quinn, Santana, and Brittany setting the tone for the Cheerios, it became strictly uncool for any student to be heard making a homophobic comment.

As for Karofsky himself, he returned to school after a short absence. No one was afraid of him anymore; he kept his head down these days; he'd lost his fear-factor, and once the gossip died down, no one really noticed him.

.

.

Friday's Glee Club practice was almost over and there was just one number left.

"Puck," called Mr. Shue "You're up."

Puck was pretty confident he had cemented his badass reputation in the last week, but he still wanted to sing the song. He got up, straightened his leather jacket, and nodded at the back up musicians.

.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself _

_._

Puck grabbed the mike stand and did a couple very Elvis-like dance moves.

.

_Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and then unwrap me  
Shop around but little darlin'  
I've got to be_

_._

The Glee Club was dancing in their seats, completely entertained by Puck's riotous performance.

.

The ladies' choice"  
Ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Hey little girl looking for a sale  
Test drive this American male  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
Hey little girl goin' window shopping  
I got somethin traffic stoppin

Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Wow!  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three

_It's the ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies' choice._

.

The Glee Club jumped to their feet, whooping and applauding. Santana cupped her hands to her mouth "Whooo!" she yelled. Brittany was clapping delightedly, and everyone else looked just as impressed.

"All right, Puck!" Mr. Shue clapped, laughing "Nice performance! What a way to wrap it up!"

The New Directions were dismissed and Puck and Santana walked out, arm-in-arm, wearing identical smirks.

.

.

On Friday evening, Blaine and Kurt went for a walk after diner. It wasn't very cold but Kurt still appreciated the opportunity to make use of his scarf collection. The fashionista had also found a perfect, soft scarf for Blaine to borrow as well. They walked hand-in-hand along a trail by a creek, just as the sun was about to go down. So much had happened recently and the couple had a lot to talk about as they wandered the path.

They stopped along the edge of the water, standing shoulder to shoulder to watch the sun set. The air was cool but Kurt's hand was warm in Blaine's. The boys watched pink, orange, and gold streak across the sky, as the sun dipped behind the horizon.

Blaine turned, and suddenly was very close to Kurt, as close as when they danced. Kurt kind of stopped breathing as he saw the colours of the sky reflected in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt leaned toward Blaine, almost unconsciously, as Blaine brought his hand up to brush Kurt's cheek and trace his jaw line with a feather-light touch that rendered the boy dizzy.

Kurt leaned in a little more and Blaine followed, tilting his head slightly, until their lips were just a half-inch apart.

This was the moment Blaine had been dreaming about ever since he'd laid eyes on the blue-eyed boy on the Dalton staircase. He was determined to keep his vow, and let their first kiss be Kurt's move.

"Kurt," he breathed against the younger boy's mouth. It was a question and an answer all at the same time.

Kurt closed his eyes and tilted his chin forward ever-so-slowly until his lips were pressed softly against Blaine's.

Kurt felt his insides melt away completely, knowing nothing but Blaine: the feel of his firm lips and slight stubble, the scent of his cologne, and the way he felt Blaine's breath hitch when he brought his hand to the back of his neck as they deepened the kiss. The taste of Blaine's mouth and all the wild sensations rushing through his body.

The kiss ended slowly; their lips separated, but their foreheads remained touching, eyes closed, just enjoying the high and the feel of each other's breath on their skin.

Blaine smiled and laughed softly.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, feeling completely and utterly happy. This was the best real first kiss he could have ever imagined. Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine again.

.

.

_**~The End~**_

.

* * *

.

Author's notes:

-I made you wait 16 chapters for a Klaine kiss. I am possibly the cruellest person alive. But I'm impressed with your patience. All I want is a Klaine kiss on canon!Glee... but who knows how long I'll have to wait for that *wistful sigh*

-THANKYOU to all you wonderful readers. Characters say: "Thank you for loving us!" Thank you for sticking with me till the end. Thank you for all the kind and hilarious reviews, I'm so glad you liked my story.

-Zac Efron- Ladies' Choice: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=nm2iTP1NaB4

-just for the record, I'm pretty sure Dalton is actually Hogwarts. Slow-motion hallway? That is a dead give-away.

-and now: back to canon Glee! Please enjoy your return to reality :D


End file.
